The Adventures of a Human in Equestria
by Daneyboy98
Summary: This is the story about a human from Australia, who is mysteriously transported into the magical world of Equestria where he berfriends 6 talking ponies and a dragon. He doesn't know at first, but he'll be involved in a battle to save Equestria and it's inhabitants. Think of this as an AU
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

_My name is Dane Young, I am currently 15 years old and from Australia, I had a normal life, going to school, having dinner with my family who I love, My dad is in his early 50s and loves Golf, My Mum is also in her early 50s and is a nurse at my towns local hospital, my brother is 18 years old and he works at a bar, but don't worry, he doesn't drink, and my sister is 17 years old and everyone calls her "Oscar Moody Cow" because she is always in a bad mood, I am currently in Year 9 at High School, but enough about my personal life, my adventure began at the time when I woke up, it's actually interesting, and I think you might enjoy it._

*shows Dane waking up* "Ugh, is it morning already?"

Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of him, and it is revealed to be a portal.

"What the hell?" said Dane

The portal was actually sucking Dane in, he tried grabbing onto his bed, but he couldn't hold on much longer, lost his grip and got sucked in the portal

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH" he screamed

His father came in "Dane, are you all ri-" he said, before noticing that Dane was gone, he was horrified to see his son was gone, and got everyone in the house and told them what happened, they were all saddened that he was gone.

Meanwhile, Dane was falling from the sky at high speed, from a distance, it looked like a meteorite falling from the sky

Until he finally landed in a bush with a giant "KABOOM" he struggled his way out of the bush, breathing heavily.

"What the heck is going on" said Dane

He looked around and realized that it didn't look like his home at all, and noticed a dirt road leading to a town he had never been to before. "Hm, I wonder where this path leads to" said Dane

He followed the road for quite a while, until he noticed a red barn with a purple roof up ahead. "Hey, there's a barn, I wonder if anyone is there" Dane wondered

Dane walked up to the open doors of the barn, and said "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

There was no answer, Dane shrugged and turned around to go to the city until he heard "What the hay?" causing Dane to stop where he was.

He turned his head around to see if it was the owner, but it was something else that made Dane's eyes widen

It was actually a pony, it's coat colour was brilliant Amber Yellow, and her mane was a very light amber yellow, Dane walked backwards toward the path and ran when he left the barn.

"What the heck did I just see, a pony with a cowboy's hat? I think I'm going crazy" Dane thought

He continued running until he saw what he thought was the town, and he was shocked to see that it wasn't populated by humans, but by ponies.

He then held his head to contain the situation he was in, but he failed and collapsed.

Then, a flying Pegasus who's coat was pale cyan, and it's mane was the colours of the rainbow, saw Dane lying there on the ground.

"Hey, what is that thing" said the Pegasus as it flew to the unconscious human.

It gasped at what it saw. It then flew into another pony's house, which was actually a tree.

* * *

Dane had been sleeping like a statue until he woke up from a sound outside, he rubbed his eyes and saw a white tiled ceiling, he looked around at the items in the room. "Am I in a hospital? What happened?" Dane thought.

It then popped up in his head "Oh right" Dane said

The door opened, Dane glanced at the door wondering who was coming, it was a white pony which had a pink mane, and a red cross on it and was wearing a nurses hat, it went up to Dane "How are you feeling" it said.

Dane's eyes widened with shock "Y-you can talk?" Dane said

The pony tilted it's head sideways "Of course I can talk, everypony in this town can talk. You're not from here aren't you?" it said.

Dane shook his head "No, I'm not from here, I'm a human, from Earth" Dane answered

The pony was surprised at what Dane said "That's very interesting"

There was then a knock on the door, the nurse walked up to the door and opened it "Oh Twilight, here you are, he just woke up but he still needs rest, so don't be too long" she said to someone, the nurse then went out of the room before saying to Dane "I'll be gone for a while, somepony has come to visit you, so don't leave your room" it said

Dane nodded "Uh, OK"

He then saw a purple pony with a horn on it's head walk in, a unicorn, it had a unique hairstyle that humans would sometimes have. It's mane was dark blue, purple stripes, and a pink strip. Riding on it was creature that looked like a dragon, it was a purple scale and green spiked dragon.

"Wow, that pony looks pretty cool, and that dragon looks pretty cute" Dane thought

The pony with the dragon riding it walked over to the bedside and observed Dane.

"And who might you be?" Dane said, in the voice of a gentleman

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend Spike" the unicorn said "One of my friends saw you unconscious and rushed you here" she said

Dane was surprised at what the pony said "Um, do you think, you can tell me where I am right now?" Dane asked

"You're in Equestria, this place is a land that's full of magic and is populated by ponies and dragons" Spike answered "It's also co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Twilight added "Right now, you're in Ponyville"

Dane then lied back on the bed stunned "Wow, I thought this would have been a dream, but I was wrong" Dane said

He then looked out the window, thinking what would happen back at his home, how his family would feel, he then saw Twilight and Spike leaving "Where are you going?" he asked

"Sorry, but me and Spike have to go home, don't worry, I'll be back with my friends tomorrow, Bye" she answered

"See ya bro" said Spike before he left, Dane laughed a little at Spike, that voice reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

Dane then drifted to sleep

_And that's how my adventure began, a portal that had opened up in my room took me to another world, I didn't know it then, but my life had changed forever._

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**EDIT: I changed the name of the story because it just seemed kinda bland and boring, I was also able to give this chapter a name, but seriously if you are not a fan of Human in Equestria fanfics, don't review this or I will see you as an ungrateful troll, and remember "BRONIES RULE!"**


	2. Chapter 2: A whole new life

Chapter 2: A whole new life

Back on Earth, in Australia, Dane's family is still looking for him around the town, but to no success, they all went back home in disgrace, but then Dane's father remembered the security cameras installed in each of the rooms, he then had a look at the footage from when Dane disappeared, and he saw the portal appearing and sucking Dane in, he was stunned at what he saw, he showed everyone in the family, and they had the same reaction, and they tried making up a plan to try how to get Dane back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Equestria, Dane was sleeping peacefully. It was morning, the sun was shining, and the sky was blue, the ponies then woke up to the morning breeze. Nurse Redheart went to check up on Dane, she brought a cart with Dane's breakfast with her, she opened the door and went in with the breakfast, and when the closed, Dane woke up.

"Good Morning, I brought you your breakfast" Nurse Redheart said, the cart had a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of milk

"Oh, Thank you Nurse" Dane responded, he took the spoon and lifted some of the chicken soup and blew lightly, he then put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed the chicken soup, his eyes went wide, Nurse Redheart began to panic

"Oh no, Is it too hot?" she asked him

"Nope, it's not too hot, It's really good" Dane replied, he smiled and ate more of the chicken soup, The nurse was surprised at the humans sudden shocked face to eating with great joy, Dane put the spoon in the bowl and drank the milk

"Oh Man, that was the best thing I've had since…..forever, thanks a lot Nurse" Dane Said with a big smile

Nurse Redheart lifted her right hoof in shock but smiled "w-why thank you, I'm pleased you like it" she said, a knock came from the door, the nurse went over to it and opened it "Oh my, welcome everyone, please come in."

Suddenly, a group of ponies including Twilight Sparkle walked into the room, Nurse Redheart left the room. Dane was amazed at how many came with Twilight, he saw their looks, one of them was frightened, Twilight then went up to Dane's bedside "Hi, how are you feeling"

"Pretty good, I guess" Dane said, making Twilight sigh in relief "That's good to hear, I was thinking something bad might have happened"

Suddenly, a hyperactive pink pony started jumping around "Ooh, what is he? Does he like parties?" she said loudly, Dane responded "Uh, what?"

"Pinkie Pie! Not right now!" Twilight said, trying to calm the hyperactive pony, Dane was a bit confused at the way Pinkie Pie was acting

"Sorry about that, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Pinkie Pie" Twilight pointed her hoof at her

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, I like parties" Pinkie Pie yelled whilst jumping around the room, Pinkie Pie has a pink coat, her mane is Puffy rose magenta and her eyes are bluish cyan

"And this is Rainbow Dash" Twilight said, Dane was amazed at Rainbow Dash's appearance.

"That's me, the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash said proudly, her voice makes her a tomboyish pony. Dane didn't say anything because of the way her mane and tail are coloured. Rainbow Dash smirked at Dane's priceless face. "And I was the one who found you unconscious on the ground" Rainbow Dash added. "Oh, OK" Dane responded

Twilight giggled "OK Rainbow Dash, remember he's not from this world and we have a lot to explain to him. Anyway, that's Rarity"

"Hello there dearie, I want to let you know that the glasses and clothes that you wore were cleaned and I brought them with me in my bag" Rarity said in a posh accent like the British in the old days on Earth. Her coat was a Light Azure Grey, her mane was Indigo, Purple and Dark Violet and her eyes were an Azure colour. Her horn glowed and the top of the bag flew off and his clothes with his glasses floated to him.

Dane gasped and said "Wow, that's amazing" Rarity placed the clothes on the bed and his glasses on his bedside table "Why, thank you sir, I'm pleased you say that" Rarity responded

An awkward silence filled the room for what seemed like, an hour, Twilight then broke the silence mood "OK…Anyway, this is Fluttershy"

Fluttershy glanced back and forth at Dane, he knew what she was thinking, she didn't trust him much and was very shy, hence the name "h-hello" she whispered, Dane nodded, understanding how shy she was. She was also a Pegasus, her coat was Amber Yellow, her mane was pink and had strong Cyan eyes"

Twilight looked between Dane and Fluttershy as if they were linking their minds together, she then shook it off and pointed her hoof to the last pony "And that's Applejack" Dane looked to see Applejack and his eyes widened

"Hey, I remember you, you're that pony that I saw at the barn with the cowboy hat" he said while pointing at her, all eyes were on Applejack, she responded "Eyup, that's me"

Rainbow Dash then butted in "I told Applejack about you and she told me that she saw you too" Applejack placed her head on Rainbow Dash and pushed her

Twilight giggled "All right girls, settle down" Dane felt warm inside 'Man, they must be best friends' he thought

"So, what's your name, where do you come from anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked

Dane looked at her and the rest of the ponies, wondering where to start "M-My name is Dane Young, I'm a male, I'm 15 years old and I attend high school, I'm a human from Earth and live in a country called Australia."

Everybody/everypony was amazed at the information, Pinkie Pie bounced around "WOW! we have a connection! You're from this Earth and I am an Earth Pony!" Dane looked at Twilight raising an eyebrow with a confused face

Twilight smiled nervously "I'll explain everything about the pony races later but now we need to find you a place to stay" Dane never really thought about it until then, he rubbed his chin in thought, however, Twilight had an offer. "You can stay at my house for awhile"

Dane looked at her with a concerned look "Are you sure, I don't wanna be a distraction to you"

"Of course I'm sure, and you won't be a distraction" Twilight reassuringly said with a smile, he also returned the smile "Thanks a lot Twilight"

Then Twilight gasped and clapped her hooves together "Oh, I know! Let's have a sleepover at mine tonight" she said like a schoolgirl, Pinkie Pie then jumped around like crazy "YAY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" and all the ponies talked about the sleepover. Dane however, sat quietly not wanting to ruin the moment

He then thought 'Man, I'm surprised that they're acting so nice to me, a stranger from another world. Nobody's like this back home but these 'ponies' are wanting to help me as if I was one of their friends, but my friends are not as nice as these guys'

Applejacks face was very close to Dane's "Are ya all right sugercube? Seem to be spacin' out, got somethin' on yer mind?" Dane jumped at Applejack's face being close to him "Oh, sorry about that Applejack, I was just thinking about why my friends back home aren't as nice as you guys" Dane said as Applejack nodded

Nurse Redheart came back "Well, it looks like you're all better, you may leave whenever you're ready" Dane slowly got out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold tiled floor sent shivers up Dane's spine, he then stood up, remembering his balance. The Ponies watched in awe as if he was the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk

"Whoa, Amazing, how can you walk on two hooves?" Rainbow Dash asked, Dane facepalmed "Rainbow Dash, they're not hooves, they're feet" Dane answered

He was about to take off his hospital dress until he realized that girls were in here, he then spoke out "Uh, girls, I don't think I can get dressed with you girls in here"

"Why not?" Twilight asked

"Well, I'm a guy, and your girls…you know…Uh"

Rarity knew what Dane said "Girls, let's give Dane some privacy. Come out when you're ready darling." Dane nodded "Thanks Rarity"

Everyone/everypony then walked out while Dane was getting dressed, then he took off his hospital dress and picked up his T-shirt, it was black and had a picture of an eagle which had a caption that said:

_The night is darkest just before the dawn, for here is where fear reaches deep within our soul, the fight begins._

_The journey with an uncommon beast, rise above the boundaries. This day is one of great victory, yours to conquer, to dominate "CONFRONT YOUR FEARS"_

His shorts were also black and had grey on the side with an orange stripe in the middle of the grey lines, he put his shirt and shorts on, and got his shoes and socks, and put them on his feet, he then put on his glasses ad went up to a mirror and looked at his reflection

"What am I getting myself into? I'm gonna be living with talking ponies that know magic, I've gone mad" he said to his reflection, he then went over to the door and opened and was greeted by Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm.

"HELLO DANE, NICE CLOTHES YOU HAVE!" she yelled cheerfully, Dane smiled "Thanks"

Applejack suddenly walked away "Sorry folks but I gotta get back to work, Nice meetin ya Dane, see y'all later."

Fluttershy hovered away as well "Umm…I have to go too, I must feed the animals. Goodbye"

"Goodness! I'm late for work! I must be off, I would like to see you soon for your clothes in the future Dane, Goodbye darling!" Rarity said, as she galloped away.

Rainbow Dash hovered in front of Dane "You better not do anything funny with Twilight mister, or I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat!" she said

"Is that a threat?" Dane asked. Rainbow responded "Yes, it is" and with that she flew off very fast.

Pinkie Pie jumped and stopped mid air, she started shaking and made a loud gasp "Oh no! I need to bake the cakes! Bake the cupcakes and make the milkshakes! Bye Bye Dane! See you later! And who knows how she flied away.

Dane stood like a statue in the middle of the hallway with Twilight at his side, his eye twitched and his mouth opened. "Goodbye? I guess?"

The little unicorn chuckled "Don't worry, you'll get use to it. C'mon I'll show you around Ponyville" Twilight said with amusement. Dane walked with Twilight out of the hospital but not without seeing Nurse Redheart before he exited.

"Nurse, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me when I'm not from this world" Nurse Redheart nodded "That's ok, I'll always be here in case you're sick or injured Mr. Young, take care of yourself" He smiled at her and walked out with Twilight "See Ya" Dane said

* * *

After about a couple of hours of exploration around Ponyville. Twilight decided they should head back to her place. While walking around Ponyville, Dane saw lot's of stares and concerns, most of the ponies welcomed him and some didn't care, A lot asked him questions and he did his best to answer all of them. Twilight managed to get him out of the crowd of ponies.

The sun was almost down, they arrived at Twilight and Spike's place, Dane was confused "Your house is a tree?"

Twilight smiled "Well it may look like that from the outside, but on the inside is the local library and Mine and Spike's home" Dane then noticed Twilight's cutie mark "By the way Twilight, what's with that symbol on your side?"

"Oh that's just my cutie mark, nearly everypony has one" Twilight answered. She then went up to the door and gestured her hoof at the door "After you"

Dane walked up to the door and opened it, he saw that the room was completely dark, and he couldn't see a thing. He went inside with Twilight following him from behind "Twilight, why is it dark"

Twilight closed the door "You'll see why" after she said that, the lights turned on and Dane was greeted by a huge "SURPRISE" he jumped in the air and saw many ponies including Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. He looked around the place in amazement 'so many ponies, this is huge…to me' Pinkie Pie went up to him with a huge grin on her face "Hi Dane! I made this party just for you!".

"What for?" he asked her "This is a welcome party silly!" she laughed, Dane looked at everypony as they smiled at him, he felt very happy.

A tear dropped from his eye and ran down his face. Everyone/everypony showed concern to him, even Pinkie Pie was concerned "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Dane noticed it and wiped it away "I'm not crying, I just had something in my eye" He smiled "Thank you all so much, this is the best party I've had since…forever"

After an hour of partying, Dane had a really great time, he was greeted warmly by all the ponies and had some good food and drink. It turns out that everyone left the hospital so suddenly at the hospital because they were setting up the party. Twilight knew all along they were getting ready for the party. Sometime during the party, Applejack went up to Dane holding a bag in her mouth. "Hey sugercube"

"Yeah Applejack?" Dane replied, Applejack placed the bag next to him "Ah found this when I was heading back to the barn."

"What is it?" he asked, "Why don't ya look In it and see for yerself" she replied

Dane then opened the bag and took the item in it out, and was surprised at what it was "My hat?"

His hat was actually a top hat that resembles the hat that Professor Layton wears all the time

"Eyup, I showed Rarity, and she said to give to you as a surprise" Applejack said. "Thanks Applejack"

Dane was about to put it on but had to mention something "By the way, just so you know that everytime I put this hat on, I have a different personality" he said

"Why do ya mean" Applejack asked. "You'll see"

He then put the hat on, and Rarity saw Dane with the hat on and was astonished "Very dashing Mr. Young, it's like I'm looking at the picture of a true gentleman"

"A true gentleman?" Dane replied, in the voice of Professor Layton

"Eh, what happened to your voice?" Rarity asked. "This always happens when I put this hat on, I speak and act like a gentleman, and I become very intelligent when I have this on" Dane answered, still in the voice of Professor Layton

"Hm, I see" Rarity replied.

Then shortly after, the ponies left saying their goodbyes to Dane and hope he will be happy here until he returns home. All who was left was Dane, Spike and the 6 Ponies

"Alright everypony! Let's get ready to sleep!" Twilight squeaked at the end, clapping her hooves together

"Twilight, what about this mess?" Dane pointed out, still wearing his hat and his other voice, Twilight realise how messy it was, she flopped her ears down and laughed nervously "Oh yeah, that"

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up" Spike said, coming from behind the group. Dane noticed Spike and knelt down to him "You must be Spike, am I right?" Dane said, while wearing his hat and offering a handshake

Spike smiled and shook his hand "Yeah! You remembered! Your name is…Dane Young, right?" Dane nodded "Yep, that's my name"

The girls giggled at them, it seemed like they already became best friends. Dane looked around "You sure you can get all of this cleaned up on your own?"

Spike nodded "Yeah, it's gonna be a long night but hey, that's what I do!" he said proudly. Dane stood up "If you want, I can help you"

Spike looked shocked "What? I can do it myself dude, you need to sleep." Dane shook his head "No Spike, I'll help you, the quicker we finish the more time we have to sleep, after all, a gentleman always helps those in need" Dane still had his hat on when he said that

Spike put one of his hands on his chin, and pondered his words "Well, I do want to sleep. And with you, a big guy, we'd finish this in no time.

Dane nodded "That's true" Spike then punched his fist in the air "Alright then! Let's do this!." Twilight however stepped forward

"Hey hang on! We'll help you" She offered but Dane and Spike declined the offer "That's ok Twilight, but I'm sure me and Spike will be able to get this place spotless"

Twilight moved her hooves back and forth and looking a bit guilty of having the two boys clean all the mess in the room "Well…ok, but don't be too long cleaning".

Don't worry Twi, Me and Dane will be fine" Spike said. Twilight nodded and went up with the rest of the ponies and arranged the bedding plans

Dane and Spike looked at each other grinning. "Why are we grinning?" Spike asked "I have no idea"

They both cleaned the rooms and threw away the rubbish and recyclables, then Dane and Spike did the dishes, they were both becoming very close friends. Then they got some trays with some leftover cupcakes (which they re-heated) and drinks for them and the girls

"My word, it almost makes me feel like we're both servant's" Dane joked with his other personality. Dane also had an idea and whispered it to Spike. They went up to the room upstairs, and saw the Mane six in a circle, talking about what a normal girl would talk about with others. Twilight heard the two boys and turned to see them "Spike, Dane, you brought refreshments, thanks a lot"

They placed the refreshments down while Dane and Spike held their refreshments "Oh no, it was our pleasure Twilight" Dane said and Spike bowed "Your majesty" Spike said. Twilight's eyes went wide and spurted random words out "I-majesty-w-what?" Dane and Spike walked over to Dane's Bed which was not far away from the Mane Six. They both sniggered as they sat down, leaving the girls to look at each other but they also giggled. Twilight covered her mouth 'Those silly two' she thought

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Every pony and dragon was sleeping peacefully. Except for mankind, Dane couldn't get himself to sleep. He kept tossing and turning in bed on the floor but he just couldn't fall asleep. There was a lot on his mind. Dane then sat up in his bed put his hand on his forehead sweating, he then stared at the sleeping ponies and the Dragon next to Dane. He needed some air, he crept out of bed put on his shoes and glasses and grabbed his hat and proceeded to leave the house quietly. He got to the front door, opened and closed it slowly as he was outside. Dane took a breath of the cool fresh air of the night, he then walked over to the Tower that's in the middle of the square, he sat down on the steps, looked at the hat that he brought with him outside "*sigh* I miss her so much" he then proceeded to look up to the night sky and saw the stars glowing and the moon was out, it felt like the place Dane had never been before.

He then heard something coming to him, he lowered his head to see who it was and it was Twilight Sparkle. She looked very concerned. "Dane, why are you out here at this time of the night? What's wrong?"

He sighed "Twilight, I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Twilight asked

"Well, I've been thinking how my family feels right now back home, what my school would do since I'm not there, and most importantly, I've been thinking about my girlfriend, she was the one who gave me my hat" he then lifts up his hat.

"What was her name" she asked "Her name was Claire, we both loved each other very much, but a couple of weeks before I appeared here, she disappeared without a trace, and I miss her"

Twilight also sighed and sat next to him "I'm sorry about that Dane, but I promise that I will do my best to get you home. That's what friends do"

Dane looked at Twilight with tears in his eyes. She said that they were friends, they didn't even know who or what he was before, but they quickly treated him as one of their best friends, he felt warm inside. He made a smile and hugged her "Thank you Twilight, Thank you".

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Boy, this chapter took a while to finish, I had trouble coming up with the next chapter, but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the support of this fanfic and remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	3. Chapter 3: Today is a new day

Chapter 3: Today is a new day

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day, the sun was rising in the sky, everyone/everypony was still sleeping, a peaceful start to the day

At Twilight's House, everyone/everypony was sleeping peacefully, a beam of sunlight comes through the window and beams in Dane's eyes, causing him to wake up. He then lifted his head from the pillow and sat up.

He then looked around the room and saw the six ponies sleeping peacefully, and saw Spike snoring quite loudly next to him, he smiled while rolling his eyes, got out of bed and stretched his arms, he saw his shoes, glasses and hat near his bed and put them on, he then silently went out of the room, then Spike lifted his head moaning in frustration to whatever woke him up.

"Aww man…who woke me up?" Spike moaned and saw that the door to the room was open, he went out and shut the door behind him, and caught the attention of Dane

"Oh…Sorry Spike, didn't mean to wake you up" Dane said, in his other voice

Spike ran up to him "No, you didn't wake me up! I-uh…I had to get my chores done, Yeah!"

"Chores?" Dane asked

Spike scratched the back of his head "Yeah well, Twilight usually needs some help around here, so I basically get the books and clean up. I'm like her Number 1 assistant!" he said proudly

Dane looked down at Spike 'I have to say, even though Spike is a small dragon, he's got a big heart' he thought

"By the way Dane, do you think you can help me make breakfast? y'know, I got chores to do and the breakfast needs to be made. That is if you know how to cook" Spike said

Dane nodded "Well, I have learned how to cook, but it's been…so long since I last cooked something, but are you sure you want me to cook?" Dane asked his new friend

"Of course I'm sure! After I get my chores done, I'll help you out!" Spike said as he was sorting out books on a ladder "If you need anything, it'll be in the kitchen"

Dane then walked up to the cupboards and opened them and the fridge. He then put his hand on his chin wondering what he could make, then he got an idea and his hat glowed, he looked at his hat, lifted it up, and saw a glowing light bulb on his head, he grabbed it and put his hat back on "How on Earth did that get in there?" he wondered, he then put the bulb on the bench.

Spike had finished his chores and went over to Dane in the kitchen "So, what'cha making?" Spike asked

Dane then got a bowl and put flour in the bowl and cracked an egg, the yolk went into the flour and Dane whisked it "I'm making one of my Mother's favourites…Pancakes"

Meanwhile, in Twilight's Room, Applejack woke up, she blinked a couple of times to regain her sight, got up and stretched "That was ah mighty fine night! Rise an Shine girls!"

Pinkie Pie woke up next, and shot up and jumped up and down "YAY! It's Morning! Breakfast Time! Breakfast Time!

Rarity woke up immediately and saw that her hair was messy "Oh…My…GOSH! Where is the hair brush?" she franticly searched for the nearest hairbrush.

Rainbow Dash then got up and stretched her legs out "Alrighty! Time for me to get ready to train for my latest and awesome new move!"

"Hold on a moment Rainbow Dash, you can't do that with an empty stomach. After all breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Twilight said as she was hot out of her bed and walked over to Rarity who had finished brushing her hair

"Good Morning Twilight dear, let me brush your hair" Rarity offered

Twilight nodded "Thanks Rarity". Fluttershy woke up and made a little yawn

"G-Good Morning everypony." Fluttershy then sniffs and smells something delicious "What's that lovely smell?"

The other ponies also sniffed, making Pinkie Pie's eyes sparkle "Mmm! Breakfast time! Who's cooking?"

Twilight looked over to where Dane and Spike were sleeping, but they weren't there. She raised an eyebrow "Only two boys are possible"

The six ponies went downstairs, they stopped midway and saw some plates on the floor that had pancakes on them, six of the plates. They gasped and smiled, then they saw Dane and Spike making their own pancakes.

"OK…now just put it on the plate..and…perfect! You just made your own pancake Spike" Dane said as he and Spike offered each other a brofist. Spike grabbed his plate and Dane grabbed his and put some Maple syrup and butter on theirs.

Dane then saw the six ponies on the stairs, and tipped his hat "Morning Girls, we made you all breakfast"

Applejack then went downstairs with the other ponies following her "Good mornin! Well ah'll be, you and Spike did a good job on making us all breakfast"

Dane smiled "Oh it was nothing, Spike wanted some help and I was happy to make breakfast with him, and I do apologize if I used up all of your ingredients Twilight"

Twilight looked at the two boys and smiled "Oh you two, thank you"

After about a couple of minutes of having breakfast, Rarity wanted to ask Dane a question "So Dane, what is this 'Australia' you live in like?"

Dane then put his plate down and placed his hands on his knees "Well, it's not the biggest country in my world, millions of people live there, and it's sometimes busy on the road, the most popular places there are: Perth, Darwin, Brisbane, Sydney, Canberra, Melbourne, Hobart and Adelaide. If you remember, my planet is called Earth"

Rarity's eyes sparkled 'Oh my, just imagine! Millions would see MY fashion' she thought. Dane blinked a few times

Pinkie Pie jumped in "Do they have parties in your world!?" she shouted

"Yes, yes we have parties, but only on special occasions though…but to be honest, I actually prefer yours more Pinkie Pie" Dane words made Pinkie Pie bounced with Joy.

Fluttershy nervously asked Dane a question "Um…do you have a family?" she whispered

Dane nodded "Yes, I do have a family, there's my Mum, my Dad, my Older Brother and Sister, sometimes they drive me crazy, but I still love them"

Twilight went up to him "Hey Dane, you know how you talked to me last night about this…Claire, can you tell us more about her?"

Dane nodded "Sure, I first met her in my 5th year of Primary School, she was originally from North America, she moved to Australia with her family, it was her 4th day at my school, and I saw her getting picked on and bullied, they said stuff like 'nobody likes you, nobody wants you here' I could just hear what they were saying, I went over and said 'Hey, hey stop that' they wouldn't stop, so I actually snapped and shouted at the bullies 'HEY DON'T PICK ON HER!' and then they stopped and didn't bully her for the rest of her time at the school, and me and her became instant friends"

"But like I said to Twilight last night, she became my girlfriend at my 1st year of high school, but 2 weeks after I suddenly appeared here, she disappeared without a trace" Dane said with a tear coming from his eye, which he wiped away

The ponies comforted Dane and he explained to them all about his life. The girls and dragon said that they will always be there when he's down no matter what. They said they had to leave but they will see him around.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Twilight was talking to Dane about herself and all about the History of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Luna, Spike and how she found friendship and defeated Nightmare Moon. Dane was pretty amazed by her and the other's abilities, she was very powerful. Dane then asked how ponies get their cutie marks. Twilight said they can be obtained when ponies discover a unique characteristic that sets themselves apart from others. Twilight also explained that magic is unable to make a cutie mark appear, explaining that the mark will only appear in a due course.

Just then, Twilight remembered that Rarity wanted to see Dane today while they were eating "Oh Dane, I just remembered that Rarity wanted to see you today"

"Oh OK, can't wait to see her place" he said as he stood up

Twilight got her bag as Spike hopped on her back "I'll take you there in case you've forgotten, I've got to see somepony about a missing book"

Spike chuckled "Good luck with that Twilight, Me and Dane will see…" Just before Spike could finish, Twilight cut him off

"Hold it mister! Rarity only needs to see him and work on her measurements" She said while smirking, Spike crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. Dane couldn't help but to snigger

While on their way to Rarity's place, Twilight, Dane and Spike, walked around the town square, and Dane noticed a pony that has something that looks familiar to Dane, he then stopped dead in his tracks and realized that the mane looked exactly like Claire's as the pony was walking away.

Spike then noticed Dane standing still "Huh? Dane, what's wrong?" he asked

Dane was frozen, and thought about one of the times he had with Claire

* * *

(flashback) "Oh it's wonderful Dane" Claire said

"Do you really like it Claire?" he asked

Claire nodded "I don't just like it…I love it, thank you so much" Claire said, Dane smiled "Well, I hate to admit it, but I had a bit of trouble trying to find the right gift for you"

"Lucky for you Dane, you always pick the right gift" she said

"Isn't that what you always say?" Dane asked

They both laughed for a little bit, there was a brief moment of silence between the two, Dane took a sip from his drink. He then broke the moment of silence

"Claire, I've been thinking" Dane said "Go on" Claire responded

"If I were…to get that…job at the radio station…then we…" Dane paused a couple of moments "Hmm?" Claire responded

"Well…it's just that…." Dane cleared his throat "I'm listening Dane" Claire said, Dane blushed "Oh, um….I'll tell you later" Dane said "Come on now, you can tell me more about these plans of yours" Claire asked "No, it was nothing….we should probably eat before our food gets cold" Dane said "Hey, no fair changing the subject" Claire exclaimed "What are you talking about, I never did such a thing" Dane pointed out "Yes you did Dane" They both started to laugh as it dissolved back to Dane standing still in the town square

"Dane, are you OK?" Twilight asked, Dane snapped out of it flashback "Oh, sorry guys, I just had a flashback" Dane said as he walked up to Twilight and Spike

"Ok…these flashbacks happen often?" Spike asked "No, it only happens sometimes" Dane responded, so they continued their way to Rarity's

* * *

They arrived at Rarity's house, Carousel Boutique. Rarity's Boutique, in which she makes dresses for her customers and sometimes for her friends, also doubles as her home. Dane was very amazed to see Rarity's home further up close. Twilight walked to the door, made three knocks on the door and walked in.

"Rarity, I brought Dane!" Twilight called out.

Dane had a look around the room he was in, the room was stocked with all kinds of materials and supplies such as mirrors, dressform mannequins. They had a passion for fashion as some girls are like back in Dane's world. He saw Rarity using her horn to lift scissors and cut some cloth. She heard Twilight's voice and put the scissors down and took her glasses off and trotted to the three.

"Why hello there Twilight, Spike and Dane dear. I am so glad that you were able to come Dane, I am sure Twilight told you why you're here. I was hoping to do some measurements of you so I can make clothes for you, it wouldn't be normal to wear the same clothes all over again. Dane nodded "That's fine Rarity, I don't mind being measured"

Spike's eyes turned into heart shapes, he drooled and clasped his hands together "Oh Rarity, she's the most beautiful Pony in all of Equestria!"

Twilight rolled her eyes "C'mon Spike! We got a pony to see. Go easy with him Rarity, after all he is still new here".

Rarity nodded "Of course dear"

Twilight turned to the door and galloped out, Spike widened his eyes "Wha-? Hey Wait! Noooo!" he screamed but Twilight used her magic and closed the door.

Dane shifted a little bit, he was alone with Rarity and had no idea what was going to happen next. Rarity walked up to Joe, she inspected him by walking around him in circles making Dane dizzy, Rarity then looked up to his face

"Dane sweetie, is it alright if I measure your height?" Rarity asked "Uh…sure Rarity, go ahead"

Dane walked over and stood up straight on the wall so Rarity could measure his height, after she measured him, his height was stunningly 6ft

"Oh my, this is unexpected, I never thought you'd be this tall" Rarity said, Dane scratched the back of his head "Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm actually the tallest in my family, even though I'm the youngest"

Rarity nodded "Hmm, that's interesting, anyway, lets measure you so I can make your new clothes for the future, you can choose your own colour if you want" Rarity said while thinking of ways to create new clothes for a Human "Oh my, I should be measuring you now"

Dane lifted his arms up, turning and saying his shoe number which Rarity was fascinated about. She finished her measuring and wrote the measurements in a book, she looked back and forth to make sure her measurements were right. "Well I think that should do for now, thank you for coming Dane:

Dane smiled "Oh no, It was my pleasure Rarity. But the problem is, I don't have any money to pay you for all your…" he was stopped midway when Rarity spoke up to him raising her hoof to stop him talking

"You have already paid me with your uniqueness. I am now creating something that's out of my experience. In the future you will need to pay me Dearie, but for now when you get your new clothes, you do not need to pay…Oh by the way, have you decided what colour you'd like your Shirt and Trousers to be?"

Dane nodded "Yes, I've decided, I think I want my shirt Red, and my trousers grey" he responded

Rarity smiled "Ok then, Red shirt and Grey trousers, very well" she said

Just then, a knock came from the door as it opened to be Twilight. Spike wasn't on her back, Joe thinks that Spike back at Twilight doing chores

"Hey Twilight, what's up?" Dane asked

Twilight walked in Rarity's house over to Dane "Dane, remember when I was telling you about Princess Celestia who co-rules Equestria?" Twilight asked.

Dane nodded "Yeah, Why?"

"I've been writing to Princess Celestia about you, and she said that she would be very interested to meet you face to face" Twilight said

An awkward silence came, it felt like decades, Dane stood very still as his face was stunned.

"Princess Celestia is coming?" he said.

Twilight nodded "Yes"

"To see me?" Dane said

Twilight nodded again "Yes, she's coming to see you as well as the residents of Ponyville"

Dane's jaw dropped and was silent for a minute "I'm sorry, I need to drop something" he reached out and grabbed a glass cup and a jar of water, poured the water in the cup, put the jar down, and dropped the glass, breaking it.

"Excuse me, for one moment, I just need to calm myself down" he said as he walked out of the house, as soon as he was outside, he ran

Twilight and Rarity were confused at why he ran, they looked at each other "What just happened?..." Rarity managed to speak out

Twilight ran out with Rarity following her "I have no idea, but we've got to find him before Princess Celestia arrives!" Twilight said as she and Rarity went to get their friends

* * *

Dane ran through Ponyville faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, he panted as his legs got really exhausted, he got closer to his temporary home at Twilight's. He slowed down and opened the door and went inside, Spike saw him enter.

"Hey Dane, are you all right?" Spike asked

Dane nodded "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that Princess Celestia is coming to see me. I don't know what to do!"

Spike jogged over to Dane as he was sweating "Dane, Princess Celestia isn't going to do anything bad to you as long as you don't mean harm to her"

Dane put his hand on his cheek "Spike, I know that, it's just that I've never met a princess before, and I'm not sure what she'll think of me"

Spike shook his head sideways "C'mon bro, just be yourself, trust me, she's a great princess and you love her as much as we do"

Dane thought about it for a minute until he turned his heat to Spike "Well…if you say so"

Dane got up and searched for his hat "Now where did I put my hat?" he wondered, until he saw it was on the table behind him "Oh…here it is"

Meanwhile, Twilight ran all over Ponyville, high and low looking for Dane, asking everypony but they could only say that he ran like his life was in danger. Twilight asked her friends to help search.

Applejack came over to Twilight "What in tarnation happened Twilight?"

"All I said to Dane was that Princess Celestia was going to see him, he asked me some questions to see if I was telling the truth. I said Yes to everything he said, and then he said he needed to calm himself down, and as soon as he was outside, he ran like crazy"

Fluttershy appeared from behind, she spoke in a soft voice "Maybe…maybe he's never met somepony like Princess Celestia"

Applejack nodded "That's one thing, but where the hay is he?"

Rainbow Dash flew down to the three ponies "I haven't seen him anywhere, maybe he ran away!"

Applejack stomped her hoof down "Now hold on a minute Dash! Just because he ain't no pony doesn't mean he'd run, besides where would he go?"

Rainbow Dash huffed "I was only saying! Jeez!" she flew off to search for Dane again.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie came up to them "I haven't seen him anywhere Twilight" Rarity said making Twilight lower her ears.

"Oh man, Princess Celestia will be here any second now. Where could he be?" Twilight said as she was walking in circles

Pinkie Pie hopped around her friends "Oh Twilight, he didn't run away from here, he just went somewhere!"

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie "What!? Where is he?" Twilight yelled

Pinkie Pie giggled "He's at your-OH LOOK! PRINCESS CELESTIA!" She yelled as she pointed her hoof

Twilight and the others turned around to see a Tall winged Unicorn appear behind them, it was Princess Celestia. They bowed to her

"Hello everypony, it's lovely to see you all here. How is everything?" Princess Celestia asked, her voice was soothing and caring.

Twilight raised her head up to meet her eyes "Everything is fine Princess Celestia!" she said happily, mostly because Celestia here.

Princess Celestia looked around her surroundings "And how is Mr. Young doing in Ponyville?" she asked

The ponies shifted uncomfortably except Pinkie Pie "Well, when I told him you were coming to see him, he said he needed to be outside to calm himself down, and he just ran off. We…haven't found him yet, I'm so sorry Princess Celestia" Twilight answered

Princess Celestia walked up to her faithful student and bent her head down to her level "Twilight, it's not your fault, he's new to this world and meeting somepony like me who is a Princess must feel very nervous when it's their first time meeting Royalty. How did you feel when you first met me?"

Twilight looked up to her with a smile "I was a bit nervous, but it was one of the best things that ever happened to me, I understand now"

Pinkie Pie interrupted them "Girls! I'm trying to tell you that he's at Twilight's house!" she yelled

Twilight turned her head to Pinkie Pie "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried to silly!" Pinkie Pie remarked

Celestia giggled "Well if that's true, we should head over to your house Twilight"

Twilight's eyes glittered "Yes Princess Celestia!"

* * *

Dane then put on his hat and turned to Spike "How do I look Spike?" Dane asked in his other personality "You look good bro" Spike answered

"Thank you, I should probably go find Twilight and the others to meet the princess" he opened the door and saw a group of ponies at the front door. The mane six and a Unicorn with wings

"Oh…Twilight, who might that be?" he asked while pointing to the Tall Unicorn.

The tall unicorn stepped forward with a warm smile "I am Princess Celestia, I co-rule Equestria alongside my sister"

Dane smiled and knelt on one knee with his hand on his kneecap

Princess Celestia smiled "It's alright Dane, please stand" she said warmly like motherly tone

Dane slowly stood and tipped his hat "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Celestia"

"Thank you very much Dane. How are you doing here in Ponyville and with my faithful student Twilight and her friends?" she asked

"Well I have to say Princess Celestia, it's very nice here. All the ponies who live here are very friendly, and the environment is fascinating, the hospital took great care of me especially Nurse Redheart. Then Twilight and her friends came to see me, they were all so nice to me even though I'm not from this world. I've been helping Spike around the place. Rarity even said she would make some clothes for me free of charge for my first set. And they all gave me something I barely had in my world…best friends" He said to Celestia

Celestia smiled "I'm happy that you're fitting well here Dane, I see no reason to do anything else at this stage. But I am curious, just how did you get to Equestria?" she asked

Dane thought of it for a while, but he only knew a fraction "Well, all that I know is, that a portal mysteriously appeared in my bedroom in my world, and I got sucked into it, and for some reason, my hat that I'm wearing got sucked in too".

Princess Celestia nodded "I see, I will do everything in my power to send you home, but if I cannot however, I can't do anything else to send you back home"

Dane nodded "I understand, Thank you Princess Celestia".

Princess Celestia looked at the mane six who were quiet for all this time "Well, I must be off to attend to other matters, I am happy to see Mr. Young is settling here nicely" Celestia walked away from Dane and whispered to Twilight "If he say's anything more or he does anything, write to me straight away"

Twilight nodded and whispered back "Yes Princess Celestia"

Princess Celestia then walked away with her guards who were standing away from them, she looked back one more and gave Twilight her warmest smile 'Something tells me Dane belongs here, only time will tell' She and her guards walked away from their sights

Dane was smiling, as she and her guards left, it went better than Dane had expected, he wasn't nervous a lot, he was calm and acted like a true gentleman, she had to have been the nicest person Dane had ever met besides his girlfriend Claire

Rainbow Dash pointed a hoof at him "Ha! You should have seen the look on your face when you first saw her!" she joked

Dane smiled "Rainbow Dash! Like I said to Spike, I've never met a princess before, how was I suppose to react?"

"Oh Princess Celestia! I kneel down before you for I am not worthy! Spike said mocking a knight when he first met a Princess

Everyone/Everypony laughed a lot, Dane looked at the sky, tears of joy and laughter dripped down 'This world is…the best ever'

Then it popped into Dane's head "Oh, hey Twilight, if Princess Celestia and her sister co-rule Equestria, who's the queen?" he asked

Twilight was surprised at what he asked "You know, I have no idea"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**I do apologize for the delay of me posting this chapter, I've been practically busy the past few days, with it being school holidays and stuff, but I will still be posting chapters for this fanfic, but please if you are not a fan of Human in Equestria Fanfics, don't read this and give it a bad review, or I will see you as an ungrateful troll, oh and remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	4. Chapter 4: Griffon Bore

Chapter 4: Griffon Bore

* * *

Dane and Spike were at the town's café, where they both had some cake and tea, Dane's meeting with Princess Celestia went very well, although it was short "Spike, you were right about Princess Celestia, she is a nice princess, in fact she's a wonderful princess, it's like she cares about everything in this town, except for bad things" Dane said to Spike

Spike chuckled "Well I had a feeling you'd like her when you first saw her, I still can't get over you kneeling to her" Dane groaned "You're still going about that?"

Spike then got out of his chair "Where are you going?" Dane asked

"Oh, I promised Twilight I'd help her at home, just the basic stuff, sorting books, cleaning and so on" Spike responded. Dane nodded "Ok, I understand"

Spike waved to Dane as he headed off to Twilight's, Dane still sat there, until a pink pony suddenly appeared in front of him

"HIYA DANE" Pinkie Pie screamed as Dane fell backwards in his chair, Dane then got up "Ugh, Pinkie Pie, don't scare me like that" Dane said

Pinkie Pie giggled "Sorry, but have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" she asked

Dane shook his head "No, I haven't seen her anywhere" he responded "OK, Thanks anyway" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced away

Dane smiled as he got up, picked up the chair, and started to head back to Twilight's, after a couple of minutes of walking, he finally arrived at Twilight's, he was about to grab the door handle until a figures shadow appeared on the door.

"So, your that human that everypony's been talking about, huh?" Dane turned around to see that it was a griffon

"Um…who are you?" Dane asked

"The names Gilda, I'm one of the fastest in the village" The griffon said

"Hm, are you friends of Rainbow Dash or something" Dane asked

Gilda nodded "Yep, Me and Dash are the coolest in Equestria, by the way, have you seen Dash anywhere?" she asked

"No, I haven't really….Oh wait, there she is" Dane said as he pointed to Rainbow Dash with Pinkie Pie who were both laughing

"What were you girls doing just now?" Dane asked

"We were playing some hilarious jokes on our friends and…Oh hey Gilda, Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie" Rainbow Dash said

"Hey, What's Up?" Gilda said "Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda"

"What's a griffon" Pinkie Pie asked "It's a half-eagle, half-lion" Dane said

"And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right" Gilda said "Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember that chant" Rainbow Dash asked

"Sha, they made us recite that every morning, I'll never get that lame song out of my head" Gilda responded "Sooo…"

"Ugh. Only for you, Dash" Gilda said

"Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, To some day be the very best!" Both Rainbow Dash and Gilda said

"Wow, out of all the chants I've heard in the past, I like this one the most" Dane said

"Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Huh, Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in the morning" Gilda pointed out

"Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later" Rainbow Dash said

"Oh, Um, well sure, no problem, Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you….later" Pinkie Pie sadly responded

'Hm, there's something suspicious about that griffon friend of Rainbow Dash's, I might check on them without being seen' Dane thought, and noticed that Pinkie Pie was gone "Where'd Pinkie Pie go?"

* * *

Dane hid behind a tree while Rainbow Dash and Gilda were finishing their race, Rainbow Dash and Gilda were laughing after the race

"Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times" Gilda said

"Yeah, only faster. So now what?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Hey there" Pinkie Pie said "Huh?" Both Rainbow Dash and Gilda said

'Oh so that's where Pinkie Pie is' Dane thought

"It's later. And I caught up" Pinkie Pie said

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random" Rainbow Dash pointed out

"Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?" Gilda asked "A race? You are so on"

"One, two, three, GO!" they began the race, and ended it very quickly.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie called out, while Gilda and Rainbow Dash were trying to find out who won the race

"I win" Rainbow Dash exclaimed "As if, I won" Gilda said "No way" Rainbow Dash exclaimed "Yes, way" Gilda argued

After Rainbow Dash and Gilda went on for minutes, Pinkie Pie decided the winner "Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather"

"Ha, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G" Rainbow Dash said

"Okay...Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go!" Gilda screamed at the end, and turned to Pinkie Pie "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy."

"Wait guys! Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"So Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?" Gilda asked

"New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a whale" Rainbow Dash said before she took off into the sky

"Hey Pinkie, c'mere" Gilda told Pinkie Pie "Yeah?" Pinkie Pie responded

"Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF!" Gilda rudely said making Pinkie Pie and Dane gasp at what she said, then Pinkie Pie ran away

"Try matching that, hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed

"Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee" Gilda lied as Pinkie Pie huffed

'I knew there was something fishy about that griffon, she wasn't very nice to Pinkie Pie, but if I stay here I'll get caught, better get out of here' Dane thought and dashed away

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Dane and Pinkie Pie were at Twilight's where Pinkie Pie was explaining what happened between her and Gilda

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked

"Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda" Pinkie Pie responded

"You know what I think, Pinkie Pie" Twilight added "Hmm?" Pinkie Pie responded "Well, I think... you're jealous" Twilight said

"Jealous?" Pinkie Pie questioned "Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy" Spike said

"Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude" Twilight said

"Improve my attitude? But I...D...B..It's Gilda that...D...Are you seri..." Pinkie Pie stuttered before screaming in frustration, Dane sighed and rubbed his head "Dane, are you OK?" Twilight asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache" Dane answered

Meanwhile in the city, Pinkie Pie was wondering about what Twilight said to her earlier "Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." Pinkie Pie said to herself as she was drinking

"Pinkie Pie" a voice called out behind her, she turned around to see that it was Dane, who was walking up "Can I talk you for a second?" he asked

"Uh..sure Dane, what's wrong?" Pinkie Pie said as Dane was sitting next to her "It's just that, when you were talking about Gilda at Twilight's…it's because…I don't think you're jealous" he said to Pinkie

"You…you don't?" Pinkie Pie said, Dane shook his head "No, I actually saw what happened between you and her, I was hiding to make sure I wouldn't get caught by her, because I had my suspicions of her, and I did not like what she said to you" Dane answered

For a few more minutes of Pinkie Pie and Dane talking together, they heard Gilda going "Hey"

They turned to see who she was talking to, and it was "Fluttershy" Dane and Pinkie Pie said

"Please, excuse me" Fluttershy apologetically said

"I'm walkin' here" Gilda exclaimed

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I-I-I was just trying to…" Fluttershy apologised but Gilda mocked her

"Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus" Gilda insulting said, making Pinkie Pie and Dane shocked at what she called Fluttershy

Finally, Gilda roared at Fluttershy, making her fly away tearfully, everyone looked at Gilda "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail" she said as she flew away

Dane's shocked face turned to angry "That…rotten…little…dirtbag, she's a grump, a bully and a jerk, Pinkie Pie, out of all the ponies and other creatures I've met here, Gilda is the worst, no one talks to Fluttershy like that, and I mean NO ONE!" Dane grabbed a cup and threw it on the ground angrily and stomped away

"This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style" She exclaimed

* * *

Later, Pinkie Pie and the others were setting up for a party, Dane didn't know why, because he was still frustrated with what happened earlier, Applejack came over and asked Dane something "Hey sugercube, who is this I've heard nothing about?" She asked

"Gilda's apparently one of Rainbow Dash's old friends, a griffon" Dane answered

A few minutes later, ponies began entering Twilights house "Welcome, Welcome" Pinkie Pie greeted the ponies that came in

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean–" Fluttershy was then interrupted by Pinkie Pie

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"I'm a year older than you" Fluttershy pointed out

Then Gilda came through the door "Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties" Pinkie Pie greeted

Dane saw Gilda "Oh, No" he said, he sat down on a chair and put his hat on "This is the only way to keep myself calm, after all a gentleman never gets angry" Dane said to himself with his other voice

"And I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk" Pinkie Pie said

Gilda grunted as she entered the house "Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends" Rainbow Dash said

"Right behind you Dash" Gilda responded and turned to Pinkie Pie "I know what your planning" Gilda said

"Great" Pinkie Pie responded "I mean, I've got my eye on you" Gilda said

"And I got my eye on you. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honour her and welcome her to Ponyville" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to everyone, everypony cheered for Gilda

"Please help yourself" Pinkie Pie said

Gilda then saw something she could sink her teeth into "Vanilla lemon drops, Don't mind if I do" She took one bite and her face turned red "HOT!" She screamed and drank in the punch.

Everyone/everypony laughed "Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass" Pinkie Pie cheerfully pointed out

"Ha, Priceless, Priceless" Rainbow Dash said before laughing

"Yeah, hilarious" Gilda said as she doused the burning in her mouth with the punch

As Dane was sitting down, still calm, Spike came over with some Ice cream cones 'Ice cream?...Ice cream?...Gimme Gimme' Dane thought to himself

Spike sat with Dane and gave him one of the Ice cream cones "Thank you Spike" Dane said

After a couple of minutes of Gilda getting pranked, with relighting candles, springy snakes in a box, they finally played a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey "Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked

"Well, I am the guest of honour, and I'll have the purple tail" Gilda said

Everyone agreed to Gilda going first, blindfolding her and spinning her around

"Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail" Pinkie Pie instructed

Gilda mocked her "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way"

"Wait. The poster is this—"Pinkie Pie tried explaining to Gilda, but Gilda ignored her and put the tail on the wrong end

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end" Pinkie Pie pointed out, everypony began laughing, finally bringing Gilda to her breaking point

"THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A GOOD TIME? I'VE NEVER MET A BUNCH OF LAMER DWEEBS IN ALL MY LIFE. AND PINKIE PIE, YOU! YOU ARE QUEEN LAME-O WITH YOUR WEAK LITTLE PARTY PRANKS. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD MAKE ME LOSE MY COOL?"

While Gilda was still going off, Dane and Spike sat still, Dane looked down, and a faded image of Dane without his hat on appeared next to Dane, with an annoyed face while growling

"Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving" Gilda exclaimed

"You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party" Rainbow Dash revealed

"WHAT?" Gilda shouted

"Ooh" Pinkie Pie said

"So I guess I'm Queen Lame-O" Rainbow Dash said

"Come on, Dash, you're joshing me" Gilda responded

"They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off" Rainbow Dash pointed out

"No way. It was Pinkie Pie, she set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me" Gilda demanded

While Gilda was saying this, Dane took his hat off, and his face went from calm…to "Enraged", he threw his hat away, got up from his seat, and slammed his hands down on the table, (Like how Aizawa got angry in episode 17 of Death Note) catching everyone's attention, and making Spike stunned

"GILDA WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH ALL THIS HURTING, INSULTING AND DWEEB TALK ALREADY! IF I WERE TO DEAL WITH JERKS LIKE YOU ALL THE TIME, I'D BE AT SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!" Dane shouted out with every last amount of breath, it was so loud, that it echoed to Canterlot, Princess Celestia even heard it

Dane was breathing heavy with fury, after shouting so loud "Dude, calm down" Spike asked, Dane looked at Spike "No, it's fine Spike, I've just figured out what the problem is" Dane then started walking over to Gilda

"Gilda…get….the hell…OUT!" Dane shouted at the end while pointing to the door, he then grabbed Gilda's Beak and started dragging her to the door

"Right this way you little punk" Dane said angrily, as he opened the door, Gilda broke free from his grasp and tried to run, but Dane grabbed the back of her neck and threw her at the door, he was about to slam the door but Gilda tried to stop him from shutting the door

"Maybe I don't need to be hanging around such dweebs like—" Before Gilda could finish, Dane kicked the door shut as hard as he could, Gilda's wing got caught in the door

Dane then calmed down and sat down "I'm….I'm sorry about that you guys, I didn't mean to snap like that" He said sorrowfully, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him to calm himself down

"What was that about?" Twilight asked

Then everyone/everypony started talking indistinctly, saying what happened, and that what happened was awkward

"I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her" Rainbow Dash apologetically said

"Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business" Pinkie Pie responded "I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?" Rainbow Dash said

"No hard feelings" Pinkie Pie answered

Everyone/everypony started laughing, with joy, Twilight went up to Pinkie Pie

"Hey Pinkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you" Twilight said

"It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish" Pinkie Pie cheerfully said

Everypony started cheering as the party continued, Twilight went to check on Dane, she opened the door and saw Dane hitting his forehead on the wall

"Dane, are…are you all right?" she asked

"No…that's never happened to me before, I've never gotten that angry before in my life, I'm…I'm sorry about that Twilight" Dane said while he was still hitting his forehead in the wall with a tear dripping from his eyes

Twilight comforted Dane "It's ok, you don't have to be so hard on yourself, I mean, you were able to speak up to Gilda when nobody else would, and I'm happy you did that" Twilight said

Dane stopped hitting his forehead on the wall, and looked at Twilight "Thanks Twilight, I was hoping you'd be able to help me" he said as he exited the room to return to the party. Twilight smiled

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**I've been thinking about this chapter for quite some time, But I do think the ending kinda sucks. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it, I also wanted to thank you all for the support in this fanfiction, and remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling Pinkie Keen

Chapter 5: Feeling Pinkie Keen

* * *

**Dear Bronies and Pegasisters**

**I must apologize for the massive delay of this next chapter, it was because I kept getting sidetracked with schoolwork and other topics, and coming up with what to do in the next chapter, but I'm sure that you all understand what I'm saying. **

**Anyway. Enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Ponyville, the sun shining, the birds singing and the ponies going about their normal lives.

Dane was still a bit down after getting really angry at the party the other night, but he was finally able to get over it thanks to Twilight, he was now trying to find out where the path to Applejack's place is, while trying to search for the right direction, he saw Twilight performing some magic on Spike, making a tuxedo and a golden cane appear on Spike.

He decided to ask Twilight where Applejack's home was, but it was during Twilight concentrating on her magic

"For this to work, it's crucial that we keep our concentration totally on the-" Twilight was saying to Spike until they were interrupted by Dane "Hey Guys"

Spike got distracted and turned around and caused a rock that Twilight was supposed to turn into a hat fall on his head

"Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way!" Twilight explained

"I can't help it. Look!" Spike replied as he pointed to Dane walking up to them

"Hey, sorry to interrupt Twilight, but do you know which way it is to Applejack's?" Dane asked

"To Applejack's? Yeah why?" Twilight replied

"It's because I was hoping if Applejack could introduce me to her family, because the last time I went to Applejack's, I didn't stay long" Dane answered

"Oh Ok, it's just that way" Twilight said as she pointed her hoof in the direction to Applejack's

"Ok, Thanks" Dane said as he started to run in the direction, after Dane had left Twilight and Spike continued to work on the magic

As Dane was continuing his way to Applejacks, he saw the pony that had the same mane as Claire's, who's coat was Forest Green, as it walked past him

"Man, I seem to always have a flashback every time I walk past that pony" Dane said to himself as he continued his way.

* * *

Dane was finally getting close to Applejack's, and he somehow heard grunts coming from the barn, he ran closer and saw Applejack in front of her house, bucking a tree causing apples to fall into a basket

"Hi Applejack" called Dane, making Applejack stop bucking the tree and notice Dane walking towards her

"Well howdy Dane, what brings ya here?" Applejack asked

"I was wondering if it was alright if you could…well…introduce me to your family, I mean because I've never really seen them before" Dane nervously responded

Applejack thought about what Dane requested for a while, until she decided that it was OK for Dane to meet her family

"Sure thang sugercube, I'll show ya to mah family after I get these last few apples down" Applejack said as she continued bucking the tree

As she continued, one of the apples hanging on the tree broke off and conked Dane on the head, it then fell into his hand, and Dane thought about trying it, but not before asking permission from Applejack

"Hey Applejack, is it OK if I have a try of this apple?" Dane asked

"Sure go ahead, they're really nice" Applejack responded

And with that, Dane took a bite out of the apple, his eyes widened with amazement, and began to eat the rest of the apple until it was to it's core

"So, um, what do I do with this now?" Dane asked

"You can just throw it away, the seeds in it will grow another Apple tree" Applejack answered

Dane then threw the rest of the apple away, and watched Applejack finish bucking the tree, and someone called out

"Hey sis, ya finished already? That's awfully quick" Dane turned his head around and saw a tall pony that had a red coat and Orangey mane

'I wonder who that is, it's either Applejacks Father, or older brother' Dane thought

"Oh, Big Mac you're just in time, I want you to meet somepony" Applejack said "Dane, this is mah big brother Big Macintosh, Big Mac this is Dane, the human that fell into Ponyvillefrom the sky"

'Older brother it is' Dane thought to himself

"Ah, pleasure to meet ya Dane! Applejack has been telling me all about ya since the day you first arrived in Ponyville. It's nice to finally meet ya" Big Mac said as he extended his hoof towards him and Dane shakes his hoof.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, and aside from my friend Zack's older brother, you're the only _other_ older brother I've met that has some manners" Dane said as he was shaking Big Mac's hoof.

"_HEY, I can be polite when I want to_" a voice said in Dane's head which was his brothers voice.

"That's a very nice thing to say sugercube" Applejack replied "Anyways, How 'bout ah show ya around Dane"

"OK, that'd be cool" Dane said

So Applejack and Big Mac began to show Dane around the barn, with all the Appletrees at the back and all the animals too

"Big Mac! Applejack! I'm goin' out to play with Twist, I'll be back by dinner!" a young voice said as a young yellow pony dashed from outside of the barn and passed both Applejack and Big Mac, Dane just saw it in time for it to bump into him

"Ow, watch where your goin' next time" Dane said in a bit of pain

"Sorry, 'bout that, ah was goin' a bit fast anyway and…" the young pony stopped mid-sentence to notice the human in front of him

"Hey you're that human that mah sister has been talkin' about" the pony said

"Uh-huh, and you are?" Dane replied

"Oh, mah name's Applebloom, ah'm one of the CMC" Applebloom said

"The CMC?" Dane questioned

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders, I don't really 'ave mah cutie mark yet" Applebloom replied as Dane saw that she didn't have a cutie mark on her side

"Mmm, I see" Dane replied

"Anyway, I'll be off now! See ya round folks" Applebloom said as she dashed away to see her friends

"OK, so how 'bout we introduce ya to Granny Smith" Big Mac said as he pointed to an elderly pony sitting in a chair near the barn

"Yeah, sure" Dane answered

"I'll go wake her up" Applejack said as she trotted over to Granny Smith

"So…." Big Mac spoke up as Applejack walked off on ahead and Dane looked towards him "What's it like here in Ponyville?"

"It's actually quite good here, everyone here is very friendly, unlike the people in my world" Dane answered

"Granny Smith, Granny Smith! Wake up! There's somepony ah want ya to meet!" Applejack gently nudged her grandmother's arm trying to wake her and it worked.

"Eh? What's that ya sayin'? Somepony ya want me to wax?" Granny Smith groggily opened her eyes and muttered something out of her mouth without realizing what she just said.

"No! Ah wanted ya to meet mah good friend, Dane, here," Applejack said pointed to Dane who arrived with Big Mac in tow.

"Oh! Well put it there here, sonny!" Granny Smith said getting a closer look at the human boy before her. She had a lime green-colored coat that looks fragile and wore out, white mane and tail to show her age clearly with a few strands out of place, amber orange eyes with a few crow feet around them, and her cutie mark is that of a baked apple pie. She also had a four-legged crutch next to her which she uses to get around as it seems like she has bad hips and needs the crutches to help her walk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Granny Smith," Dane nodded to show her respect, even back home you should always respect your elders.

It's nice to meet ya! Oh?" Granny Smith said as she narrowed her eyes and got closer to inspect Dane, causing him to step back a little going

"Um…" Dane said as he wasn't comfortable with the sudden intrusion of his personal space,

"Ya look familiar? Have we met before? Are ya that pony from before?" Granny Smith asked

"What?" Dane said in bewilderment. He would remember meeting somepony like her and how did she mistake him for a pony?

"Uh… Granny Smith," Applejack started to say, "Dane is a human from another world and this is his first time in Equestria and this is the first time you've met him."

"Oh, ah see, sorry there deary," Granny Smith smiled, "These ol' eyes aren't what they use to be."

"That's OK" Dane said.

"Oh, that reminds me… I have some pies baking in the ovens, would ya care for one sonny?" Granny Smith offered.

"Pies?" Dane asked

"Eeyep, some of our best apple pies and there's plenty to go around," Big Mac said.

"Hmm, I guess I can have a try, it's been a while since I've had a pie" Dane said as he grabbed one slice of pie and ate it. He thought it was very delicious

* * *

Dane then bid farewell to the Apple family, as Applejack had work to do as something known as the 'Applebuck Season' was around the corner soon, and headed back to Ponyville

He tried to find Twilight and Spike, until he caught a glimpse of them and saw Twilight fall in a ditch

"OH JEEZ" Dane shouted, and ran over to Twilight and Spike

"Twilight! Are you alright?" Dane worriedly said as he approached Twilight and Spike

"Ugh…yeah I'm fine" Twilight replied

"Pinkie Pie predicted this would happen" Spike said

"Predicted?" Dane questioned "How?"

"She has this thing she calls Pinkie Sense, whenever her tail twitches or her knee gets pinchy, something happens" Spike answered

"But…that's impossible" Dane replied

I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's twitching, you better listen" Spike said

"N-Now I'm really confused" Dane said

"My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" Pinkie Pie said as she popped up out of nowhere and made Dane flinch

"Nyuh! What does that mean?!" Spike asked

"I'll start a bath for you, Twilight." Pinkie Pie replied

"Huh? A bath?" Twilight said

"Uh…I don't…uh…e…what?" Dane said

"This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!" Twilight exclaimed

* * *

While in Twilight's house, Dane was trying to relax and was actually thinking of that Pony who's mane looked like Claire's hair

"*sigh* Why do I always think of Claire when I see that pony?" Dane said to himself, as he has another flashback

"_Here you go Dane" Claire said as she put down a present for Dane_

"_What's this now?" Dane asked_

"_Open it up and find out" Claire answered_

_Dane then untied the bow that was tied up to the box, he opened it up and saw his present_

"_A hat?" Dane said as he looked as his hat_

"_It's for your cousin's wedding, I actually thought it would be a good addition to your uniform" Claire said_

"_Thanks Claire" Dane replied_

"_Go ahead, try it on" Claire said_

_Claire then picks up the hat and places it on his head_

"_Oh wow, it really suits you Dane" Claire said_

"_It does?" Dane asked in his other voice "Hey, what happened to my voice?"_

"_Oh, I forgot to mention that anyone who wears that hat, has their voice changed and acts like a gentleman" Claire replied_

"_Is that so?" Dane said as he was about to take the hat off_

"_No, leave it on, it suits you it really does. So don't take it off" Claire replied to Dane_

"_Oh, look at the time, I didn't realize how late it was" Claire said as she was putting her coat on_

"_Where are you off to?" Dane said in his other voice_

"_I have to head back home, my grandfather's visiting in about 15 minutes, how about we finish talking about this over dinner at our favourite restaurant tonight" Claire replied "Oh, and don't forget the hat"_

_Claire then closed the door on her way out, Dane smiled and fixed up his hat. _Dane snapped out of the flashback after hearing Twilight scream

Dane then rushed over to the bathroom door and opened it really fast

"What happened?" Dane asked

"T-there was an alligator in the tub!" Twilight answered panicked

Dane looked down and saw a small alligator next to Pinkie Pie, and Dane took a step

"Oh, relax you two, this is my pet alligator, Gummy, he's got no teeth" Pinkie Pie said and the alligator bit Pinkie, she wasn't even in pain "See? Haha!"

"Oh…you have got to be kidding me!" Dane said to himself

* * *

Later, in the town square, Twilight and Dane were walking around the city while talking to each other

"Twilight, I don't know about you, but today has been kinda…weird" Dane said

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo" Twilight replied

"You never know, it's either caused by magic, or it's just coincidence" Dane said

Both of them arrived back at the house, and Pinkie Pie appeared behind Twilight, making her jump

"Pinkie, do you really have to keep popping up behind us?" Twilight asked

"Uh Twilight…the door won't open" Dane said as he was trying to open the door

"Hold on, let me try" Twilight said as she too couldn't open the door "Ugh, I think it's jammed"

"I'll try getting it open" Dane said as he was continuing to try and open the door

"By the way Twilight, Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em combos" Pinkie Pie said to Twilight

"Combos?" Twilight asked

"Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!" Pinkie Pie replied

"Yeah, sure" Twilight answered

Dane then stopped trying to open the door and began to walk backwards from the door

"Dane, what are you doing?" Twilight asked

"I can't get the door open, so I'm gonna smash it down with brute force" Dane said as he was getting farther away from the door

Dane then charged the door while shouting attempting to break down the door

"Uh-oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!" Pinkie Pie said

After Pinkie said that, Dane almost got to the door, but Spike opened the door smashing Dane, knocking him on the ground

"Ow" Dane said in pain

"Pinkie, I thought you said the combo meant "beautiful rainbow"" Twilight exclaimed to Pinkie

"Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, _then_ eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay Dane?"

"Yeah…I'm fine" Dane said as he got up

"I don't believe this" Twilight said

"You don't believe because you don't understand" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to Twilight

"Ugh" Dane said to himself

* * *

Dane was now trying to have a rest in Twilight's house, with Spike looking after him, and Twilight went off with Pinkie Pie still talking about the Pinkie Sense and the combos

"Hey, sorry about opening the door on you" Spike apologetically said

"That's OK, me and Twilight thought the door was jammed" Dane replied

"Really? Well actually, there were some books blocking the door that I had to give to somepony" Spike said

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't open the door" Dane said

"Yeah, by the way are you feeling alright?" Spike asked

"A little bit, I feel like my brain's trying to dig it's way out of my skull, seriously even feel my forehead" Dane said, as Spike put his hand on Dane's forehead

"Oh man, I know what you're talking about, you're head is really throbbing" Spike said to Dane "Have you seen Nurse Redheart about it?"

"Yeah, she said all I need is plenty of rest and relaxa-" Dane was didn't finish his sentence after he got hit in the head with a red ball "OWW"

"Hoho, don't you know? The cure for anything, anywhere is laughter. Hoho" a random clown came in with a red nose and a Rainbow wig and acting hyperactive

"Who are you?!" Dane asked

"I'm Dr. Mitch Spasms, and I'm here to make you laugh. Hoho" the clown answered

"But I don't wanna laugh, I wanna get better" Dane said

"Well, laughter's the best medicine" Dr. Mitch Spasms said

"No, medicine's the best medicine" Spike replied

"Hoho, what? You don't trust a doctor who looks like this?" Dr. Mitch Spasms asked

"No, I don't" Dane answered

"Look" Dr. Mitch Spasms points at the red nose "The red nose, it's funny"

"No it isn't" Dane said

"It's Funny" Dr. Mitch Spasms said

"No it isn't" Dane said

"It's Funny" Dr. Mitch Spasms said

"No it isn't" Dane said

"It's Funny" Dr. Mitch Spasms said

"No it isn't" Dane said

"It's Funny" Dr. Mitch Spasms said

"No it isn't" Dane said, then Dr. Mitch Spasms threw his red nose at Dane's Face, hitting him, which felt like the force of a tennis ball "OWW"

"HO, HOHO, HOHO, HOHO, HOHO" Dr Mitch Spasms laughed like a chipmunk and span around until he was in the distance

"Oooookayyyyy, so I should go find Twilight and see what she's doing" Spike said

"Alright" Dane replied

Spike then opened the door to head outside and Dane heard a bang coming from the door and Pinkie Pie was outside

"Pinkie, have you seen Twilight?" Spike asked

"Uh-huh" Pinkie replied and pointed to behind the door, Spike then moved the door and saw Twilight planted on the wall

"Twilight? What are ya doing back there?" Spike asked

"Wait, what?" Dane said and ran over to the door and saw Twilight "Oh…my…GOSH" he agitatedly said and went back inside

"Rrrrgh... Did you two plan this?" Twilight asked

"Plan what?" Spike replied

"Urgh! This is ridiculous. This can't be happening. This makes no sense. I have to figure this out." Twilight said frustrated

* * *

Dane was now keeping an eye on Pinkie Pie because Twilight wanted him to keep track of anything "weird" that happens with Pinkie Pie

"Dane?" Spike said popping up behind Dane

"Yeah Spike?" Dane replied

"Why exactly Twilight making you do this again?" Spike asked

"It's just to see what kind of things Pinkie Pie does, whether her tail twitches, her eyes flutter, or shudder. I don't know why, but she's in the bush over there" Dane replied

"Hmm…I might check on her" Spike said

"OK" Dane replied

Spike then went over to Twilight in the bush, and follows her when she moves while hiding in the bush. Dane then notices that Pinkie Pie has an itchy nose

"OK, she has an itchy nose. Don't know what that means" Dane said

He then turned to the bush where Twilight and Spike were, and saw Spike running really fast from the bush

'What the-? Where's Spike going?' he thought to himself

He then saw a beehive fall into the bush where Twilight was, and she kept getting stung by bees while running away from the beehive

"Oh god, that has to hurt" Dane quietly said

* * *

Dane was now having a nap, trying to get rid of his headache that he's had for the past couple of days, because of all the stuff that has apparently happened with all the "Pinkie Sense" stuff going around

While he was resting Spike came bursting through the door, panting and breathing heavily, he then ran up the stairs to Twilight's room, where Dane was having a nap, Spike realized he was having a nap, after he went back to Twilight.

Spike then decided to play a little joke on Dane and try to make it like he was at a motel that Dane was talking about to him a couple of days ago

Spike then knocked on the door 3 times

"_Housekeeping_" Spike said in a female voice

"No thank you. Sleeping" Dane said while still napping

"Wow, he doesn't realize he's still in the house, I guess that's what happens when your head throbs, you don't think straight" Spike said to himself and knocked on the door again

"_Housekeeping_" Spike said with the female voice

"Could you come back in an hour?" Dane said

Spike then began to giggle a little bit under his breath, and knocked on the door again

"_Housekeeping_,_ you want towels?_" Spike in the female voice said

"No towels, need sleepy" Dane replied

"Oh man, this is so hilarious" Spike quietly said and knocked again

"_Housekeeping, you want mint for pillow?_" Spike said still with the female voice

"Please go away let me sleep for the **LOVE OF GOD!" **Dane yelled at the end

Spike nearly fell on the ground laughing but was able to surpress the urge to laugh and knock one more time

"_Housekeeping, you want me to pinch your cheeks?_" Spike said

Dane then woke up, put on his glasses and began to walk over to the door

"What kind of place is this?" Dane said, he then opened the door to see Spike about to laugh "Oh, it's you"

"Man, I got you there for a second there" Spike laughed while saying

"Yeah, you did, anyway what happened" Dane asked

"Well, Pinkie Pie had a twitchy tail, and I ran all the way back here" Spike replied

"OK, what about Twilight, still recovering from the bee stings?" Dane said

"Yeah, she's still recovering. Anyway, I think we should head back to her" Spike said

"Yeah, OK" Dane replied

* * *

Dane and Spike began to head off to find where Twilight currently is right now, until Dane actually saw Twilight at the corner of his eye

"Oh. There she is" Dane said as he walked over to her with Spike in tow "Twilight. You alright? Oh looks like the whole gang's he-" Dane was once again hit in the face with a red nose from Dr. Mitch Spasms "OWW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hoho, you see, I connected with you" Dr. Mitch Spasms exclaimed

"No you didn't, YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!" Dane angrily said to the Clown

"Wait for it" Dr. Mitch Spasms then looked at his watch, and looked back at Dane who had a nasty look on his face, he looked back at his watch and back to Dane who still had the nasty face, and did it again, and then he threw his clown nose at Dane's face again

"OWW, GET OUT OF HERE" Dane shouted, and Dr. Mitch Spasms span away laughing like a chipmunk

"You know I bet the writer's really regretting adding this character" he added

"Uummm, well Pinkie…Tail still twitching?" Spike asked

"Nope, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell—" Pinkie got cut off by beginning to shiver

"Oh no! What does that one mean?" Spike said

"Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen!" Pinkie said and shivered again "And it's gonna happen... at Froggy Bottom Bogg!"

Applejack gasped "That's where Fluttershy's headed!"

"What's the worst that could happen in that swamp?" Dane asked

"Uh, I'm not sure" Pinkie replied

"Probably a giant hydra trying to attack us? I don't know" Twilight answered

"We better go and make sure she's okay" Applejack said

"Calm down, everypony. All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That's all" Twilight said

"Guh- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" Spike pointed out

"I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong" Twilight said

"Okey-dokey!" Pinkie Pie replied, and everyone decided to head off to the Froggy Bottom Bogg

"I swear, Twilight's kinda acting as stubborn as a mule" Dane said under his breath, not realizing that a mule was right next to him "Oh, no offence"

"None taken" Said the mule

* * *

Everyone/everypony continued their way to the Froggy Bottom Bogg, while Pinkie continued to shiver at some points

"What, do you need a jacket Pinkie?" Dane asked

"No thanks, I'm fine" Pinkie said and began to shiver again

"So... Whadda'ya think happened to Fluttershy?" Spike asked

"I hope nothin'" Applejack replied

"I know, but, whadda'ya think happened?" Spike said

"I'm tryin' not to think about it." Applejack replied

"Me too. But I'm thinkin' about it anyway. Like, what if she exploded?" Spike asked

"Oh come on Spike, she can't just explode for no reason" Dane said

"What if... What if she exploded, and then... and then exploded again!?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Can you do that? Can you explode twice?" Spike questioned

"Of course not" Applejack said

"But what if she exploded, and exploded again, and then- ugh!" Spike asked

"Could you guys please stop with all this explosion talk already?" Dane said

"Yeah everypony, she's fine, I'm sure of it" Twilight exclaimed

"I hope you're right, for Fluttershy's sake." Applejack replied and noticed their destination "Look! There's Froggy Bottom Bogg!"

As soon as everyone/everypony arrived at the Froggy Bottom Bogg, they immediately began to search for Fluttershy

"Fluttershy?" Applejack called

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie called

Dane searched nearly everywhere he thought Fluttershy would be, until he peeked behind a bush to see Fluttershy near a Pond where heaps of frogs were living in

"Oh Fluttershy, there you are" Dane said "We've been looking for you"

Dane then called out to the other ponies and Spike "Hey Guys! I found Fluttershy!" he called

"Are you alright Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Of course" Fluttershy answered

"Phew, what a relief" Applejack said

"I'm so glad everything's alright" Pinkie Pie said

"Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... AHA! I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right" Twilight gloated "Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a [cough] doozy, and [cough] and the only [cough] doozy here is how right I am"

"Um... Twilight?" Applejack spoke up

"Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but [cough] ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing [cough] in anything you can't see for yourself" Twilight said

"W-well t-then, s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight!" Spike stuttered

Twilight turned around to see a pretty tall hydra that was very intimidating with the 9 heads and how big it was compared to the gang

"I see it... But I don't believe it!" Twilight said, then the hydra roared

"Is that a hydra!?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Who cares? RUN!" Applejack screamed at the end and everyone/everypony ran for their very lives from the hydra who began chasing the gang

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO JINX US TWILIGHT?!" Dane shouted

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!?" Twilight screamed

"MAYBE IF WE MAKE A SACRIFICE, WE CAN MAKE IT STOP!" Dane shouted

"I nominate you!" Rainbow Dash said and picked up Dane to throw at the hydra

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! NO! NO! DON'T THROW ME AT IT!" Dane yelled

"But you said-" Rainbow Dash was cut off at the end

"I KNOW AND IT WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Dane yelled "LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone continued to scream and run away from the hydra that began to laugh at everyone

"Everypony, up that hill!" Twilight said

"He-e-elp!" Spike called

"I got you Spike" Dane said

"I think we're gonna make it" Twilight exclaimed

"But Pinkie's still shuddering!" Spike pointed out

"Oh, lookie there, it stopped" Pinkie said before shuddering again "O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n"

Everyone/everypony gasped and saw a bunch of rocky platforms with a gooey liquid down below

"Ugh, he'll be up here in no time! Quick, one at a time, cross!" Twilight said

"Nyu-uh! Uh, do you know any spells for turning a hydra into a mouse?" Spike asked

"No" Twilight answered

"How about a squirrel?" Spike asked

"No" Twilight said

"How about-" Spike was cut off by Dane

"Enough with the small rodent spells, I'll go first" Dane said

"Be careful" Fluttershy said

Dane began to cross the stone platforms, he nearly lost his balance on one of the pillars, but was able to regain it and made a huge leap to the other side landing belly first

"Whew" Dane said and pulled out a red button that said easy and pressed it

"That was easy" said the button

Dane then a sudden amount of pressure on his back, because Fluttershy had landed on him

"Wow, that could've gone better" Fluttershy said

"Fluttershy, you're crushing my ribcage" Dane said trying to breathe

"Oh, sorry" Fluttershy said as she got off Dane

Dane and Fluttershy were soon joined by Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Rainbow Dash, but Twilight was still on the way, but the hydra was causing the platforms to break apart, one of them was the platform Twilight was standing on

"TWILIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? JUMP!" Dane shouted out

"I'll never make it!" Twilight exclaimed

"You'll be fine!" Pinkie Pie said

"I will not!" Twilight replied

"Its your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith!" Pinkie Pie said

Twilight gulped and jumped from the platform just as it was about to break apart, Dane covered his eyes

"I can't look" Dane said and heard Twilight saying "Oh no! Noooo!" and it made him think that Twilight didn't make it, he uncovered his eyes and saw that Twilight was able to reach the other side

"Oh, thank god!" Dane said

Everyone/everypony cheered for Twilight, and everybody was able to make it safely across and away from the hydra

"I knew you could do it, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said

"I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bogg, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra—" Twilight was cut off by Pinkie shuddering again

"Pinkie?" Twilight said

"That wasn't it" Pinkie explained

"What wasn't it?" Dane asked

"The hydra wasn't the doozy" Pinkie answered and the hydra blew a raspberry to everyone/everypony

"OH, GET OUT OF HERE YOU 9 HEADED FREAK!" Dane shouted at the hydra which made it run away "*cough* sorry about that"

"I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bogg, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened." Pinkie Pie said

"Huh? But I- WHAT?! The hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that?!" Twilight asked agitatedly

"Dunno, but it just wasn't it." Pinkie answered

Twilight than began to boil like a kettle until she growled and exploded turning her coat white and her mane into raging fire. She was quickly put out by a gush of water that sprayed onto her, which made her sputter, it then shows Dane holding a garden hose with water still dripping out

"Dane, where did you get a garden hose?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I don't know" Dane answered

"Oh, I give up" Twilight said

"Give what up, Twi?" Spike asked

"The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true." Twilight answered

"You mean…y-you…believe…in that sense?" Dane asked

"Eyup, I guess I do" Twilight replied

"Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh! [gasp] That was it. That's the doozy." Pinkie Pie cheerily said

"What? What is?" Twilight said

"You believing. I never expected that to happen. That was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was!" Pinkie answered and sang as she trotted away. Dane was starting to feel like he was going a bit crazy because of the past few days, until he couldn't contain the whole mumbo-jumbo that has been going on and fainted, catching everypony's eyes

* * *

Dane woke up in Twilight's house where Twilight and Spike were keeping their eye on Dane after he fainted at the Bogg

"Oh…what happened?" Dane asked

"You fainted" Spike answered "Probably because of all the random stuff that keeps happening when Pinkie Pie does something"

"Yeah, probably" Dane said

"Anyway, we'll be right back" Twilight said

"What are you doing?" Dane asked

"I'm just gonna write to Princess Celestia about our adventure" Twilight replied

"Oh, OK" Dane said

Dane then began to lie down again trying to get himself a nice, peaceful rest

"Just like Spike said. "If Pinkie's twitching, you better listen"" Dane said

"You said it, bro" Spike said, then they saw Dr. Mitch Spasms appear in front of them

"Hoho! You conformist! Don't you know that the answer to anything, anywhere is-" he got cut off after someone shouted

"GOLDOR" the voice screamed, and Dr. Mitch Spasms turned into a gold statue, Dane and Spike turned their heads to see the writer holding a magic staff with two gems on it

"Don't worry, he's not a reoccuring character" the writer said

"Thank Celestia for that" Dane replied

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Thank you all for the support and nice comments that you have been leaving, but anyway if you're reading this and you're not a fan of MLP or Human in Equestria Fanfictions, please don't leave a hurtful review or I will see you as an "UNGRATEFUL TROLL" and I will have a new chapter as soon as possible for all of you, and remember "BRONIES RULE!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday?

Chapter 6: Birthday?

* * *

After those exhausting days with the crazy stuff that had been happening, Dane was finally at 100% recovery and was now sitting near the fountain in the Town Square and was really thinking about his family

"Man, I bet my family is really worried about me, I mean I've been gone for a while now, hopefully they'll be able to get through the suffering their in" Dane said to himself

He then got up, and proceeded to head back to the library, that was until Rainbow Dash swooped Dane causing him to fall over, and she flew over to him

"Yo Dane, didn't see you there, what'cha up to?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Not much really, I was just about to head back to the library" Dane replied

Rainbow Dash gawked "You're seriously going back to the library? You really need to get in shape man" she said

"Yeah? Why's that?" Dane asked

"Haven't seen you work out, starting from tomorrow I'm gonna get you into shape. I'll take you down in 10 seconds flat" Rainbow Dash said in a cocky voice

"Don't get cocky Dash" Dane said

"OK Rainbow Dash, that's enough" a voice called out from the distance, Dane looked behind Rainbow Dash to see Twilight with Spike on her back walking towards them

"Twilight, I didn't see you coming" Dane asked

"Well we've been looking for you bro" Spike said

"Oh OK" Dane replied

Suddenly, a bouncy springy sound is heard from a distance which gradually got closer and closer to the group

"What's that noise?" Dane asked

"That's just Pinkie Pie, everytime she bounces around we can hear that sound" Twilight replied

Pinkie Pie then appeared from the corner of a house, Pinkie noticed Dane, Twilight and Spike, she smiled brightly, which was more than usual than the others had seen

"HIYA GUYS" Pinkie shouted

Twilight ears flopped and lowered her head "One of too many cupcakes I presume?"

"Silly! A pony like me can never have too many cupcakes, that's insane!" Pinkie shouted

'I actually thought it might have been a sugar rush' Dane thought to himself

"Oh Dane! I forgot to ask you something yesterday!" Pinkie said

"What's that, Pinkie" Dane asked

"When is your birthday?" Pinkie said

This caught everyponies attention, they were all staring at the humam, Dane then rubbed his chin "Well, I was born on the 27th of November, I'll be turning 16" he said

Pinkie and the others went dead silent looking at him with blank faces that couldn't be recognized, Dane also heard a few gasps around him, he looked at them confused

"What? All I said was when my birthday was" he said to them

Pinkie Pie then dashed away at the speed of sound, Dane didn't know what was happening, Twilight, Spike and Rainbow Dash looked at him uneasily

"Uh…Dane, Me and Spike have to head back to get some books, maybe you can come back with us later if you don't have anything to do. I'll see you later" Twilight said and galloped off with Spike not looking back at him

Rainbow Dash then glanced back at Dane "Weeeelll, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow, hope you can handle it" she nudged him playfully. She then spread her wings and flew off at incredible speed

"That was weird" Dane said to himself

He then decided that maybe it would be better if he went for a walk around Ponyville, he never really got a full tour of the village when Twilight showed him around

"C'mon guys! We've gotta find our cutie marks!" a loud but young voice was heard from Dane's left, the voice almost sounded like Rainbow Dash

Curious, Dane turned his head and saw 3 fillies, one of them was riding a scooter, and Dane actually recognized one of the fillies. He could tell who it was by the large red bow 'Hey that's Applebloom'

The loud filly was going so fast that it nearly bumped into Dane, fortunately Dane dodged the group of fillies and watched them run away "So…that must be the CMC that Applebloom was talking about the other day" he said to himself

* * *

Dane then proceeded to walk around Ponyville for almost an hour, Dane tried to see Rarity but her boutique had a sign in front of it that said "Closed", he then went to see Applejack but Big Mac said she wasn't at the barn, Dane asked ponies if they have seen Rainbow Dash but they all said that they haven't seen her anywhere

Dane felt worried, he hadn't seen or heard from his friends for quite some time, he looked for them up and down, side to side but he just couldn't find them.

"Where are those guys? Did something happen to them?" he said as he sat down on a bench

While he was thinking to himself about where his friends were, the mysterious pony that made Dane have flashbacks about his girlfriend Claire walked over to him, Dane noticed the pony at the corner of his eyes and turned his head to it

"Hey um…I heard you say that your birthday was the 27th of November" the pony said to Dane as it sat next to him

"Yeah, I don't know why everyone was so shocked about it, that was the only thing I said" Dane replied

"Don't let that bother you, everypony here acts very surprised when a new pony or other creature that moves into Ponyville says when their birthday is" the pony said

"Is that so? Well I guess you learn new things everyday" Dane said

"Yeah, everypony I know always says that" the pony said

"Anyway, thanks for letting me know…um…I don't really know your name" Dane said

"Oh right, my name's Cherry Blossom" the pony said as it reached out to give Dane a hand/hoofshake

"Cherry Blossom? That's a nice name" Dane replied as it shook Cherry's hoof

"Thanks, anyway I have to head back home, see ya" Cherry waved to Dane as she walked away

Dane then felt relaxed and had another flashback with him and Claire together

_"Thanks for meeting me on short notice Dane" Claire said_

_"No problem, it's my pleasure Claire" Dane replied_

_"Here, this is for you" Claire said as she got out an envelope and presented it to Dane_

_"What is it?" Dane asked_

_"It's a letter silly, you can read it at home" Claire answered_

_"Why don't you just me what it says, I'm right here after all" Dane said_

_"My my, you're making this quite difficult, what I want to say is…well…in short, this" Claire then kissed Dane on the side of his cheek, he then blushed a little and smiled, then they hugged each other for a while_

"Dane" a voice called out that made Dane snap out of his flashback, he looked and saw Spike sitting right next to him

"Oh Spike, I didn't see you there" Dane said

"Having another flashback?" Spike asked

"Yeah, I guess" Dane replied "By the way, I can't seem to find Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy or the others for a while now, I've looked everywhere for them, to no avail, none of the other ponies have seen them. Do you know where they are?" Dane asked

Spike scratched the back of his head "That's actually got me thinking, Twilight dropped me off at home, she said that she'd be gone for a while, I then did some chores but got a bit bored on my own, so I decided to go for a walk…now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen them in a while either"

"Maybe…maybe they've gone to fight another one of those giant creatures like the hydra that other day" Dane suggested

"Who knows. C'mon, let's head back" Spike said and both him and Dane began to make their way back to the library

* * *

The sun was now setting on the horizon, with one side still showing light, and the other side showing darkness, Spike and Dane finally arrived at the library, Spike then climbed up on Dane's shoulder

"Man, it's gotten dark pretty quick" Dane said

"I know" Spike replied

Dane opened the door and went inside, it was completely dark

"Spike, d-did you turn off the lights when you left?" Dane asked

"I'm sure I left them on when I went for my walk" Spike replied

The lights suddenly turned on to reveal a crowd of ponies shouting "SURPRISE" causing Spike to nearly fall off Dane's shoulder

Pinkie Pie emerged from the crowd happily bouncing over to Dane "HIYA DANE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"W-what is all this?" Dane asked as he looked in her eyes and around the room

Pinkie held a massive grin on her face "This is your birthday party silly! Remember when I asked you when your birthday was?"

"So…today is the…the 27th of November?" Dane curiously asked

Pinkie nodded pretty madly "Yup! Do you like it? Huh? Huh?" she then went silent as she saw the tears stream from Dane's eyes

"Are…are you alright Dane?" Rarity asked

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine, it's just that I h-haven't had a birthday party in a long time, the last time I had one was when I turned 7, and that was 9 years ago, and now…now this is just like a real birthday party, thank you so much" Dane tearfully said and wiped the tears off his face "Plus, I thought you guys went off to fight another one of those giant creatures"

"Nah, we didn't go anywhere, everypony was busy preparing this" Rainbow Dash said and lightly nudged his arm

"Enough! Let's give him the presents" Pinkie Pie shouted with glee

Dane had received 6 presents from each of her friends, Twilight gave him some of the books that she thought that Dane would enjoy, Rarity gave him a Brown Jacket with an Orange Shirt and polished shoes that she made for him, Applejack gave him a cowboy hat that fitted him, it even gave him another personality, Fluttershy gave him a teddy bear which was very cute to Dane, he really liked it, Rainbow Dash gave him a pair of shoes that were blue, the laces were like the colours of the rainbow and had her cutie mark on the sides of the shoes, which Rarity helped her with, Pinkie Pie then gave Dane some chocolate cake she made herself, and Spike on very short notice ran upstairs and grabbed one of the gems that he enjoys to eat and gave it to Dane

"Y-You guys…I-I couldn't ask for a-a better day or b-better friends, thank you all so much, especially you Pinkie Pie, you make the best birthday parties" Dane tearfully said and gave all his friends a big hug

'If only my family could be here right now' he thought to himself

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Short Chapter this time, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter since it is a pretty short one, but I just wanted to let you know that I am working on a chapter where it'll be an outtake/blooper special, so you better stay tuned for that, also thank you for the support in this story, if it wasn't for you people, I would've stopped making the story, but remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	7. Chapter 7: Sonic Rainboom

Chapter 7: Sonic Rainboom

**Here is a Christmas present to all the Bronies and Pegasisters that will be reading this**

* * *

The sun has not yet risen from the horizon, with only light emerging from the clouds. Everyone/everypony was still sleeping, including Dane who had earned a much needed rest from his birthday party which he really enjoyed. Dane is sleeping on the couch snoring lightly, he held the teddy bear that Fluttershy gave him as he slept.

In his dream, he imagined himself as a well-known Brawler who had stopped many criminals in most situations, while people were celebrating Dane's latest victory, everything went to complete darkness around him

'Wha-…what happened?' Dane said in his dream, he then heard a voice that was very quiet

'Daaaaaaaaane' the voice eerily said

'Wha-? Who said that?' Dane said

'Wake up sleepy head' the voice called out

'Wake up?...s-show yourself' Dane said in the dream

'Wake up Dane' the voice said, and continued to call out to Dane 'Dane….Dane wake up'

Dane was then woken up by the voice shouting out "DANE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Dane screamed as he woke up, Rainbow Dash's face was up close to Dane, and she held a grin on her face

"Uh….R-Rainbow Dash?...Oh geez, don't tell me I was sleepwalking all over the city" Dane said

"Get a grip Dane, don't you remember what we planned yesterday?" Rainbow Dash asked with a stern face. Dane then realized what she was talking about

"Oh…right, the whole getting into shape thing" Dane said

"Yeah exactly, now c'mon let's go" Rainbow Dash replied

"Heh, it's a good thing I'm already dressed" Dane said, Rainbow Dash then noticed the shoes that she had given him on his birthday

"Hey, you're wearing the shoes I gave you" she said

"Yeah, I tried them on to see how they fit, they're actually very good" Dane replied

"They also make you a lot more cooler" Rainbow Dash said "Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready" Dane nodded, and they both headed off to the fields

* * *

Dane and Rainbow Dash eventually arrived in the fields away from Ponyville, Rainbow Dash now said that they can focus on their workouts now

So Dane thought about starting off with air fighting, he began punching and kicking in the air, Rainbow Dash watched at him with a smirk

"Dane, what are you doing? Fighting the air?" she asked

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm doing, but I am gonna do other things" Dane replied, he then stopped and ran over to a tree and grabbed a branch, then he proceeded to do pull-ups which amused Rainbow Dash

"I'm impressed Dane, you're not much of a weakling as I thought" Rainbow Dash said

"You're just saying that because you haven't seen me exercise" Dane replied as he continued to do pull-ups on the branch 'I hope the branch doesn't break' he thought

Dane had eventually stopped doing pull-ups and hopped down from the branch and walked over to Rainbow Dash, who flew back to Dane after doing some stunts in the air, and then the branch that Dane was doing pull-ups on broke off the tree

"OK, it's time for the real deal" Rainbow Dash said

"Real event? What do you mean?" Dane asked

Rainbow Dash smirked "It's simple, you and I are gonna do a one-on-one match with each other" she yelled, jumping in the air excitedly

"So, you mean we're both gonna duke it out?" Dane asked

"Yeah, what's the matter? You scared?" Rainbow Dash teased

"Nope, I'm not scared. I haven't been in a fight in a long time" Dane answered

"Oh c'mon Dane! I'll at least go easy on you" Rainbow Dash said giving him a handicap

"OK, then will you bring the action?" he said

"Of course I will" Rainbow Dash replied.

She began to flap her wings slowly, gradually getting faster until she gently pushed herself upwards into the air, Rainbow Dash then made a quick glance at Dane signalling she was ready. Rainbow Dash then flew opposite of Dane

Dane watched her, thinking what move she'll pull on him 'I'll know what she's trying to do when I see it' he thought to himself

He then saw Rainbow Dash make a U turn in mid-air, she began to pick up speed as she went down charging at him, Dane's heart raced 'OK, gotta time it just right' he thought to himself and dodged the incoming Pegasus

Successfully rolling to his left dodging the charge, Rainbow Dash quickly stopped and turned her body around preparing another attack. Dane looked at her with amusement, he had never seen anything or anyone move at incredible speed

Rainbow Dash charged again at Dane, making swirls and turns to confuse Dane. Rainbow Dash saw her tactic was being successful, she took an advantage given to her by getting behind the human. Attempting to grab him with her hooves, putting him in a lock until he gives up

Dane looked around for her, she moved around a little too fast for him to keep up. To Dane she vanished into thin air, his body filled with caution, any sign of him letting his guard down could spring an assault. He felt a little bit of his sense of hearing fade away.

"Hm…can't seem to see her anywhere…must've flown away" He said to himself and walked to the right. A streak of Rainbow shot past him like a speeding bullet, nearly making him fall over. Rainbow Dash stopped viciously, she looked at Dane with awestruck

"Whoa…how'd he dodge me?" she said to herself

Dane was surprised that he was able to dodge that move, he looked at his hands 'How in the heck…did I do that?' he thought

Dane was so amazed, he actually let his guard down giving Rainbow Dash the chance to tackle him. She rammed him into the ground, pinning his hands down with her hooves

"You let your guard down Dane" she taunted "Tricking me into thinking I could actually spring you? Nice one"

Dane recovered from being rammed to the ground and groaned 'What the heck brain?! You made my guard go down!'

He heard Rainbow Dash counting her victory to ten, he then attempted to push his arms up. To his and Rainbow Dash's surprise, Dane is actually pushing her hooves up. Rainbow Dash yelped on the unexpected occurrence happening in front of her eyes

'He's…lifting my hooves?' she shouted in her head. Rainbow Dash then tried to put more force down.

She managed to bring down Dane's arms, but then she felt his fingers clenching onto her hooves, she looked at Dane to see he was breathing heavily with his teeth clenched and an angry face, Rainbow Dash gave it all she got to keep him down. But all of a sudden, Dane was pushing her hooves towards her

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Dane screamed, and his eyes turned into balls of fire and pushed Rainbow Dash to the ground, but he wasn't done yet, Dane walked backwards away from Rainbow Dash, he brushed his hair back, and used hand signals trying to make her get up, Rainbow Dash was turned away from Dane, she didn't know what she was going to get faced with, she actually let her guard down by turning her body towards Dane, as she saw Rainbow Dash facing him, Dane charged at her with all he got and delivered a powerful "Spear" tackle to Rainbow Dash.

She let out a surprised yelp as she got tackled and pinned to the ground, Dane quickly got on top of her before she could counter him. Putting all his weight onto her, holding her fore legs down, and placed his knees on her wings so she couldn't do anything that would let his guard down…gently

Rainbow Dash began to struggle in Dane's grip, but he had held her firmly down and secured his grip on her, Rainbow Dash heard Dane counting to ten. Rainbow Dash used all her strength to break free, it was hopeless

"NINE….TEN!" Dane shouted, rolled over next to Rainbow Dash, breathing heavily, he was just to exhausted to stand up

Rainbow Dash turned her head to Dane as she was laying down too, she stared at him with mixed expressions such as Jealousy, Shock and amazement

"Y-you're pretty good…for a human" Rainbow Dash exhaustingly said

"You got some pretty neat fighting skills yourself there" Dane replied breathing heavily

Rainbow Dash began to steadily get up from lying down and so did Dane, their legs were both shaking trying to stand up straight

"Oh Man! That was so awesome! That's the first time somepony has beaten me since Applejack, you were amazing Dane! I actually underestimated you. Nice Job" Rainbow Dash complimented

"Yeah, thanks" Dane said

* * *

Both Dane and Rainbow Dash began to head back to Ponyville, Dane felt like he needed some rest to relax his muscles, but he continued to walk while Rainbow Dash was telling him about something she'll be entering in today

"Wait, can you explain to me what the "Best Young Flyer Competition" is?" Dane asked

"It's basically where we gather the fastest and/or most skilful young pegasus' in Equestria and put them in a competition to see who is the best of them all, we compete up in Cloudsdale. It's where me and Fluttershy use to live" Rainbow Dash replied

"That sounds pretty neat, I'll support you all the way" Dane said supportingly

"Thanks for that" Rainbow Dash said

Rainbow Dash then began to explain that she wanted Fluttershy to practice cheering for her when she competes in the event, she also said that her dream was to become one of "The Wonderbolts", they are a squad of six or more Pegasus who perform aerial acrobats and other demonstrations

"That's a big dream you have Dash" Dane said

"Mmm-hmm, so what about you? What're your dreams?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Hmm, well I personally would like to be a singer or an actor, or a comedian" Dane replied

"Did you say singer?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Yeah, why?" Dane said

"Can you show me?" Rainbow Dash asked

Dane thought about it for a couple of seconds "Are you sure you want me to sing?"

"Of course I do" Rainbow Dash replied

"Oh…alright then" Dane said, he then heard music to the song he was going to sing "Haven't met you yet, by Michael Buble"

"Oh cool, I get my own music?" Dane asked

"Yep, go ahead and sing" Rainbow Dash replied

Dane then cleared his throat and then began to sing

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I'll talk myself out, I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses, I thought I'd thought of every possibility_

_And I knew someday that it'll all turn out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get._

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Mmmmmmm_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up, I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_I know that we can be so amazing, and baby your love is gonna change me, and now I can see every possibility, mmmm_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get, mmm_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair, in love and war, but I won't need to fight it, we'll get it right and we'll be united_

_*Instrumental*_

_And I knew that we can be so amazing, and being in your life is gonna change me, and now I can see every single possibility, mmmm_

_And someday I know, it'll all turn out, and I'll work to work it out, Promise you kid, I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Ohhhh you know it'll all turn out, and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out, And I promise you kid, to give so much more than I get, Yeahh_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh, promise you kid, to give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Such a good day, yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Dane had now finished singing, he was out of breath, Rainbow Dash looked at him with amazement

"Aw, that…that was amazing man, you'd be a great singer" Rainbow Dash said

"Really? Thanks" Dane replied

"Anyway, it doesn't look like we're far now" Rainbow Dash said

* * *

Fluttershy was waiting for Rainbow Dash, not knowing that Dane is with her. While she waited, Fluttershy went over to some nearby animals. The animals around her for some reason ran away, Fluttershy now felt depressed. She turned her head and saw her friend Rainbow Dash, she then became shocked to see that Dane was with her

"Hey Fluttershy, sorry to keep you waiting" Rainbow Dash said and landed next to Fluttershy "Me and Dane had a workout session"

"O-Oh, That's alright" Fluttershy said, she then saw Dane walking up to them, giving them a warm smile, Fluttershy hid behind her mane "H-Hello Dane"

"Hi Fluttershy" Dane softly said

Rainbow Dash then lifted her head up, pretending to look at the sky "Fluttershy, I'm gonna help you cheer me in the 'Best Young Flyer Competition' " she yelled like a drill sergeant making Fluttershy wince

"O-Ok" she yelped

"You can at least do it with less aggression Rainbow Dash" Dane said

"Oh Alright" Rainbow Dash replied "Well, Today we're going to learn the elements of a good cheer. First off, Lots of Control, Screaming and Hollering and most importantly, Passion. So, what did I just tell you" Rainbow Dash instructed

"Lots of control" Fluttershy said

Rainbow Dash nodded "Good"

"Um…Screaming and Hollering?" Fluttershy said

"Yes, and most importantly?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Passion" Fluttershy answered

"Right" Rainbow Dash said "So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, Let's HEAR IT"

Fluttershy breathed a little then shouted "…yay" she whispered

Rainbow Dash wasn't impressed with the result, she face hoofed letting out a groan "You're going to cheer for me like that? Louder

"Yay" Fluttershy whispered again

"Louder!" Rainbow Dash raised her voice

"Yay" Fluttershy yet again whispered

"LOOOUDEEEEEER" Rainbow Dash shouted

Fluttershy took a deep breath "Yay!" she whispered

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she had just heard, she sighed and fell on her back, Fluttershy then inched her head closer to Rainbow Dash

"Too loud?" she asked

"You…don't really scream a lot, do you Fluttershy?" Dane asked

Fluttershy turned her head to Dane "N-No" she answered

"That's OK, I understand" Dane said

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in annoyance "Oh we have so much work to do" she said

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Twilight's house, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Pinkie Pie were placing some books back onto the shelves

Twilight used her magic to place the last book on the shelf "There, that's the last one. Thanks for helping me and Spike clean up all these books guys. It was a craaazy weekend of studying" she said, rolling her eyes when she said crazy

They all heard a noise from outside, to Twilight, it sounded like Rainbow Dash's voice. She then looked out the window only to see Rainbow Dash getting closer and closer to the window that wasn't closed. Rainbow Dash flew through the window, crash landing in the library and causing all the books that were just placed on the shelves fall to the ground

"Rainbow Dash, you rock, woo hoo" Fluttershy said as she landed on the window sill, she then looked down to see the group under the books

"Did my cheering do that?" she asked

The door opened to reveal Dane looking a bit worried

"You OK Rainbow Dash?" he asked, then Dane saw the books on the floor with his friends under them "Whoa, did Rainbow Dash do this?"

Spike's head then popped out of the books "Hate to say it, she did" he said

"Sorry about that guys" Rainbow Dash said as she got up "That was a truly feeble performance"

"Hey, at least you did a grand entrance" Dane said

"I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about that feeble cheering" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as she pointed her hoof at Fluttershy

"Hey, don't blame her, just because Fluttershy doesn't like shouting, doesn't mean she doesn't have nerves in her head" Dane said

"What are you three arguing about?" Twilight asked

"Were we arguing? I'm sorry" Fluttershy apologized

"Ugh…I wish _you _guys could see me at the best young flyers competition" Rainbow Dash groaned

"What's that?" Twilight asked

"Rainbow Dash said that it's a competition where the best Pegasus flyers get to show off their flying skills and win something" Dane said as he looked at Twilight

Pinkie Pie tried to do some imitations of the performing tricks, she lost her and crashed to the ground when trying to do another trick

"Golly, I'd love to see ya strut yer stuff in that competition" Applejack said

"Yeah…I wish you guys could be there, Fluttershy and Dane are great support, but Fluttershy's cheering isn't inspiration and Dane can't walk on clouds" Rainbow Dash said with joy and disappointment

"Hmm, yeah I guess it's true that I can't walk on clouds" Dane said, Pinkie Pie then jumped out of the pile of books

"Oooh! I'd love to see you do a Sonic Rainboom! It's the best thing ever! Even though I haven't seen it, but c'mon! It's a Sonic Rainboom!" Pinkie yelled while bouncing up and down

"Sonic Rainboom? Is that a Sonic Boom but with a Rainbow inside it?" Dane asked

"Yeah, the Sonic Rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash is going so fast!" Pinkie Pie said and jumped down from a ledge, landed on the floor blasting some books away

"BOOM! A Sonic Boom and a Rainbow that can happen all at once!" she yelled

"And Rainbow Dash here is the only pony that ever pull'd it off" Applejack proudly said

"Really? Rainbow Dash never told me that" Dane said in amazement

"I-It was a long time ago, I was just a filly" Rainbow Dash bashfully said

"But you're going to do it again, right?" Pinkie Pie jumped in. Rainbow Dash had a worried expression, but it turned quickly into her usual tomboyish attitude

"Are you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale, I could do Sonic Rainboom's in my sleep" Rainbow Dash said with pride

"I bet you will Rainbow Dash" Dane said giving her some support

"I know right! The grand prize for me is being with the Wonderbolts and flying with them, my life long heroes. It would be a dream come true!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"Yay" Fluttershy quietly cheered. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get some rest, don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know" Rainbow Dash said and let out a nervous chuckle. She then pointed at Fluttershy

"You on the other hand…err…hoof, better keep practising" And with that said, Rainbow Dash flew out of the window. Fluttershy looked onward at her

"She practiced that move over a hundred times and she isn't even close to doing it. I don't think my cheering will help" she said to her friends, then flew off to Rainbow Dash. Twilight sighed, looking down at all the books on the ground

"Well, we better get this place cleaned up again" Twilight said. Dane suddenly had gotten an idea he thought would work or hope it would

"Twilight, you said that you can do any spell, right?" Dane asked

"To an extent, why?" Twilight asked, as she turned her head to Dane

"Because there should be a spell that can help us walk on clouds, I mean c'mon, I don't wanna miss Rainbow Dash's performance, plus she did look a bit nervous" Dane answered

"But, how am I able to find a flight spell in this mess" Twilight groaned

"A flight spell? No problem" Pinkie Pie said, and suddenly ran off, she came back with a book being held in Pinkie's mouth, she threw it to Twilight "Here you are, page 27"

Twilight read the open book that was showing the page with the spell, turning the pages with her magic

"Uh Pinkie…how on earth…were you able to do that?" Dane asked in awestruck

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase" Pinkie Pie quickly said

"Here it is! A flight spell that will allow Earth ponies the ability to fly for three days. Oooh, it looks really difficult, I'm not sure I can do it" Twilight said, levitating the book

"You have got to try!" Rarity said desperately

"Okay, but who's going to volunteer to be our test subject" Twilight asked, looking at everyone/everypony in the room

Spike turned to Dane, he saw that Spike was nervous, then Dane turned to Applejack to see that she was a bit uneasy, Pinkie Pie was nervous too, Dane was about to speak up to volunteer, but Rarity beat him to it

"I will do it! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first" Rarity said, Dane then closed his mouth and put his hand back down

"W-What?!" Spike said in fear

"Alright, here goes" Twilight said as she placed the book on the floor

Twilight's horn began to glow brighter and brighter as she focused her magic into the spell, gritting her teeth together, closing her eyes, forcing the energy from her magic into making the spell successful. A thick string of blue magic showed up around Rarity's body, growing longer, making it cover her entire body as it reached to the top of her head. Twilight forced the last amount of magic she had in her creating a small ball of magic that struck lightning bolts, causing everyone/everypony to fall down

Dane was very dizzy from the impact, he had trouble regaining his balance. The others clumsily stood up feeling dizzy as well, even Twilight

"Heeeey, it worked" Twilight said dizzily

Everyone/everypony looked and gasped at Rarity's appearance

* * *

Dane and the others began to head over to the hot air balloon, while Rarity flew up to Cloudsdale, the rest of them began to hop into the basket, Dane then began to hop into the Hot air Balloon

"Hey, is there room for one more?" a voice called out from behind Dane, he turned his head to see Cherry Blossom walking towards the HOB

"Cherry?" Dane said

"Hey, are you heading up to Cloudsdale?" Cherry asked

"Yeah, we're gonna see Rainbow Dash in the 'Best young flyer competition'" Dane replied

"Dane, who is this?" Twilight asked, and pointed to Cherry

"Oh, this is Cherry Blossom, I met her yesterday near the fountain" Dane replied

"Hi" Cherry said

"Cherry, do you know who these guys are?" Dane asked

"Of course I do, that's Twilight Sparkle, that's Spike the Dragon, that's Applejack and that's Pinkie Pie" Cherry replied

"OOOH, SHE KNOWS WHO I AM!" Pinkie Pie screamed bouncing up and down

"Pinkie chill out…so Twilight, is it ok if she comes with us?" Dane asked

"Hmm…alright, if it's ok with her" Twilight answered

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Cherry said and hopped into the basket, with Dane following her, and they began their journey to Cloudsdale in the HOB

* * *

The Hot air Balloon then began to go through the clouds, Dane and the others could barely see through them, fortunately they were able to arrive in Cloudsdale where Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity were waiting for the event to start. Rainbow Dash turned to see her friends arrive

"I…I can't believe it! You guy's made it!" Rainbow Dash said with joy

"Sure did!" Pinkie Pie said and jumped out of the basket

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash warned

Pinkie Pie landed on the clouds, not going through them, she grinned at Rainbow Dash. The others except Dane, Spike and Cherry followed Pinkie Pie

"How'd you do that? Only Pegasus can walk on clouds" Rainbow Dash pointed out

"It was too hard for me to give all of us wings, so I found a spell that lets us temporarily walk on clouds" Twilight said

"And we came here to cheer you on to victory" Applejack added

"Oh you guys, thanks for coming. I was a little bit nervous, but now that you're all here I'm all fine" Rainbow Dash said while smiling "Hey, we've got some time before the competition, wanna look around Cloudsdale?"

The reaction was met with cheering, the five ponies followed Rainbow Dash, she stopped in realization that they forgot Dane and Spike, she turned her head to see both of them still in the basket, she then saw Cherry. Rainbow Dash tapped on Twilight to get her attention

"Hey Twilight, why aren't Dane and Spike coming? And…who's that other pony?" she asked

Everyponies ears flopped as she said the first question, Twilight felt like the guilty one and spoke up

"Well, Spike's able to walk on clouds, or sit on my back but Dane can't" She sorrowfully said

"What do you mean Dane can't walk on clouds? Can't you just put the spell on him as well?" Rainbow Dash said confusedly

"I've tried many times but for some reason it doesn't work on him" Twilight added "Magic for some reason Magic doesn't work on Dane like a resistance spell. I'll have to let Princess Celestia know about this later, and Spike offered to stay with Dane"

Rainbow Dash then looked at Dane who was talking to Spike sitting on his shoulder, she felt bad for him not being able to come, but she had to let it go

"Ok" she said "But, I still don't know who that pony over there is?"

"Oh, that's Cherry Blossom, she met Dane near the fountain yesterday, she asked if she could watch the competition" Twilight answered

"Oh Ok" Rainbow Dash said, and the ponies began to tour around Cloudsdale

* * *

Dane watched the ponies walk off into the clouds, he was still concerned about not being able to go with them

"I don't understand, Twilight's magic wasn't able to work on me, she said it felt like a resistance spell, but I'm only human. Who knows, maybe magic doesn't work on humans" he thought

"Uh Dane, you OK?" Spike asked, nudging his cheek

"Yeah, I'm fine, I still can't believe Twilight's magic didn't work on me" Dane answered

"Do humans have any special abilities?" Cherry asked

"N-Not really, Humans don't really have _any_ magic, we're only known to have will power, strength and knowledge as the human traits. I actually think that the magic here doesn't affect humans" Dane said

"Maybe" Spike said as he scratched his chin

"By the way Spike, how come you didn't want to see the rest of Cloudsdale with Twilight and the others?" Dane asked, not that he didn't want Spike with him

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get bored out here Dane, I wouldn't be listening to what Rainbow Dash would be saying even if I did go" Spike said "In fact it's also because, in a short time, you're like my best friend out of anypony. Why else wouldn't I stay with you?"

Dane began to feel warm inside, he brought up his right fist in front of Spike so they can do a "brofist", Spike was confused at first, but then he knew what Dane meant. They both gently clash their fists together saying "Best friends forever"

After a few minutes, Dane, Spike and Cherry didn't speak to each other, all three of them absorbing the sight of Cloudsdale in the basket, they all found it fascinating

"Spike, do you have a crush on Rarity?" Dane said, catching Spike off guard

"W-WHOA! How did you know?" Spike screamed and fell on Cherry's back

"When Rarity got her wings, you were staring at her a lot, you even drooled at the sight saying "Oh Rarity, she's so beautiful"" Dane replied

"I-I said that?" Spike said as his cheeks reddened

"Yeah, they didn't show you saying that because the writer cut away to when we were getting into the Hot Air Balloon" Dane said

* * *

**The writer was typing on his computer editing the Blooper Special, until he heard glass breaking around him, he jumped a bit**

"**Oh…I hope that wasn't the 4****th**** wall that just broke" The writer said, and continued to work on the Blooper Special**

* * *

"You should actually tell her how you feel" Dane said

"Yeah…but…I can't, not right now" Spike replied

"Well, you better do it soon" Cherry said, Dane then heard banging noises

"Oh guys, it's starting" he said

Spike, Dane and Cherry lifted their heads to see some Pegasus flying around, luckily for them, the competition was above them, it could be a problem if the Pegasus go over the balloon, but at least they are all grateful to see it

They watched the competition for about 20 minutes, Spike and Dane were eagerly waiting for Rainbow Dash who was taking a while to show up, while Cherry was just wanting to see all the Pegasus that were competing

"Dane? Do you think Rainbow Dash is very nervous that she might not come out?" Spike suggested

"I don't think that's the case Spike, after all, everypony has said that Rainbow Dash is very brave, there's no way she'd back down from something like this" Cherry said

"Hold that thought" Spike said and pointed his claw up to the sky "There she is! And…Rarity?"

"Rarity?" Both Dane and Cherry said, they all saw Rainbow Dash flying out nervously, they also saw Rarity who was all dressed up in clothes and makeup, which didn't really suit her

"What…is she doing?" Cherry asked "She's not even a Pegasus, how is she even allowed in this competition?"

"How should I know?" Dane replied

Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity performed some tricks in the air, Rainbow Dash bumped into a lot of objects while doing her performance, Rarity was doing OK besides being a showoff. They both suddenly flew into the air, Rainbow Dash stopped for some reason, but Rarity is still flying up

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Dane said to himself, he then leaned out to shout out "HEY, RAINBOW DASH!"

"Dane?" Rainbow Dash heard Dane's voice

"WHY'D YOU STOP? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO OVERCOME YOUR FEARS. YOU EVEN SAID THAT YOU WERE THE BEST FLYER IN EQUESTRIA. NOW SHOW ME THAT YOU DESERVE TO BE CALLED THAT!" Dane yelled encouraging her

Rainbow Dash felt motivated from his encouragement

"He's right, I have to prove that I'm the best flyer in Equestria" she said to herself

Rarity then flew right in front of the sun, spreading her wings out, the light from the sun caused colours of the Rainbow to shrine through her wings

"RARITY!" Rainbow Dash called out. What Rarity didn't notice was that her wings had caught fire by the light of the sun

She fell from the air, Dane, Spike and Cherry saw her falling, it made them panic

"Rarity!" Spike shouted

Suddenly, three Pegasus bolted down from the sky, If Dane was thinking right, those were "The Wonderbolts". They attempted to rescue Rarity, as they got close to her, Rarity panicked from falling by maniacally waving her hooves around, hitting their head. The Wonderbolts were now knocked out cold, they were all in need of saving

'Crap, Rarity lost her wings, which means that she'll go through the clouds, and the Wonderbolts are out cold'

Rarity and the Wonderbolts were falling near the HOB, Dane still tried to cook up a plan

'This is gonna be a very life-threatning plan, but I have to try and save her' he thought

Dane then put one of his feet on the edge of the basket and grabbed onto the rope that was tied to the balloon

"Hey, what're you doing?" Cherry shouted

"Spike, Cherry, this may sound crazy, but I've got a plan, I'm gonna climb on the side of the basket, then I'm gonna try to catch Rarity and throw her in the basket" Dane said

"Dude, THAT IS CRAZY!" Spike screamed

"It's worth a try" Dane exclaimed

Dane then climbed on the side of the basket still holding onto the ropes to keep his balance, he tried to make sure that he'd time catching Rarity just right, Rarity was close enough for Dane to reach out and leaped from the basket, catching Rarity and throwing her into the basket

"Welp…that's that" Dane said and brushed his hands together "The only problem is…" Dane stopped and looked down to see that he wasn't on the basket but was right above the clouds

"HUH…What now?" after Dane said that, he then began to fall down to the Earth below him, he was very freightned

"DAANE!" Spike and Cherry shouted as Dane was falling

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Dane screamed while he was falling with the Wonderbolts 'God, this is just like how I arrived here, except there's probably not going to be a bush' he thought

Dane then tightly closed his eyes not wanting to see the ground, getting closer and closer, he was hoping for a painless death. But Rainbow Dash bolted down after Dane and the Wonderbolts like the speed of sound

She pointed both her front hooves forward, with the wing pushing very hard against her face as she gained speed making water come out of her eyes. Dane opened his eyes to see Rainbow Dash charging to them, he saw her flying downwards so fast that she was literally breaking the sound barrier. Sparks of electricity began to appear around Rainbow Dash, and then it happened

"Whoa, so that's the…the Sonic Rainboom" Dane whispered

Rainbow Dash had created a humongous sound wave behind her that made the Sonic Rainboom, a long streak of pure rainbow appeared behind Rainbow Dash. Before Dane and the Wonderbolts hit the ground, Rainbow Dash caught Dane on her back while she caught two of the Wonderbolts, and Dane grabbing the other. The human quickly embraced himself in case he fell off at this intense speed. Dane's eyes had widened as he saw what no other human had ever seen, or ever will see besides him, seeing the Sonic Rainboom in sight is just enough for Dane to believe the tales imagining far beyond what you'd expect

The Sonic Rainboom would be the most treasured memory in Dane's mind of all time

'I'll never forget this' he thought

Rainbow Dash then went back up to Cloudsdale in a matter of seconds, she looked behind at the sight

"Whoa" she said

She then made a U turn, creating a U Rainbow. Rainbow Dash went through the middle of the stadium that had a hole in the centre, and landed on a cloud gracefully. Roars of cheers erupted in the stadium, Dane and Rainbow Dash had stared around the stadium amazed by the reactions. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy jumped up and down a lot on the clouds for Rainbow Dash

"Sonic Rainboom! Woooo!" Fluttershy screamed for Rainbow Dash

A group of bystander Pegasus came to carry the Wonderbolts and Dane

"I did it, I did it!" Rainbow Dash really couldn't believe what she had performed, the Sonic Rainboom

"Yeah, you also saved my life, it was really incredible, thanks a lot" Dane relievedly said

"Yeah, that too. Ha! Best Day Ever!" Rainbow Dash said

* * *

The competition had finished after that incident, no winners had been announce what so ever, Some believed that the competition had been cancelled. Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash gathered in front of the HOB basket which has Rarity without her makeup and clothing, along with Dane. Dane, Spike and Cherry agreed that she looked better without the over dose of make up

"I just want to apologise to all of you for getting carried away by my…beautiful wings…I guess I let them go to my head" Rarity apologised. Everyone/everypony shook it off with their sympathy, truly caring that Rarity was safe

"And I'm also sorry that I was so thoughtless to jump into the competition at the last minute after you worked so hard to win it. Can you ever forgive me Rainbow Dash?" Rarity said

"Aw, it's ok Rarity, everything turned out alright, right?" Rainbow Dash said

"Yeah, but I still don't know how Rarity was even allowed in the competition for not being a Pegasus" Cherry said. Dane then raised his hand to get everyponys attention

"Yeah…I-I wanna apologise too, I nearly fell to my death, and being reckless" Dane apologised

"Dane dearie! You saved my life, what you did _was _reckless and you also endangered yourself in the process, but you risked your life to save mine. I am in your debt, thank you" Rarity reassured him

"Yeah man, you've really got a nerve for doing that, I'm actually impressed" Rainbow Dash said, nudging his arm playfully "I just wish I could've met the Wonderbolts when they were awake"

Dane looked behind Rainbow Dash to see and actually saw the Wonderbolts behind her

"I wouldn't give up on that wish just yet" Dane said, and pointed forward, Rainbow Dash turned her head around to see The Wonderbolts behind her, she gasped very loudly

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OOHH MYY GOOOSSH" she spurted out from being nervous to being excited

"So you're the little pony that saved our lives, we really wanted to meet you and say thanks" One of the Wonderbolts said in a female voice

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Rainbow Dash repeated

Out of nowhere Princess Celestia came up from behind the Wonderbolts with her two guards

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out, all of them bowed

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends too" Princess Celestia said in the voice of an angel to Dane

"Princess Celestia, I'm so sorry for ruining this whole competition, Rainbow Dash really is the best flyer in Equestria. And Dane risked his own life trying to save mine" Rarity both apologised and praised. Dane blushed at Rarity's comment, while Rainbow Dash smiled

"I know she is my dear, and that is why for her act of incredible bravery and her spectacular Sonic Rainboom! I hereby present the grand prize for the Best young flyer to this year's winner, Ms. Rainbow Dash!" Principal Celestia announced, giving Rainbow Dash the Best Young Flyer's Golden crown that had two wings on each side and placed it on Rainbow Dash's head

Everypony cheered for Rainbow Dash, she felt like a little schoolgirl winning a prize that only the greatest in the world can win

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Rainbow Dash squealed with joy. Her four friends lifted her up in the air celebrating her victory

Dane watched on as they celebrated Rainbow Dash's victory, he and Spike joined in clapping their hands together, while Cherry was whistling and cheering. Princess Celestia then gazed at Dane, giving him her wonderful smiles

"And you Dane Young, for saving Rarity, risking your own life for her safety" she said. Dane smiled

"Thanks Princess Celestia, I actually thought I was a goner after I saved Rarity" Dane said

"That is true, but thanks to Rainbow Dash, you're perfectly safe" Princess Celestia said. Rainbow Dash then flew right to Dane's side

"Hey Dane, I wanna say thanks to you too, if you hadn't given me that cheer, I would have lost" Rainbow Dash said. Dane looked into her eyes, she really meant it.

"Well, you're my friend after all, you always will be" Dane happily said. Both of them were now staring into each others eyes and they did for quite a while, Rainbow Dash then broke the moment of silence for an offer to Dane

"Hey Dane, you wanna take a flight all around Cloudsdale?" she asked

"Uh…sure Rainbow Dash, that sounds pretty good" Dane answered, Rainbow Dash smirked

"Cool, hop on my back" she said. Dane chuckled

"Ok then-WHAT!?" Dane screamed at the end

"Oh come on! I flew you back up her safe and sound, I can also take your weight. Trust me" Rainbow Dash giggled

Dane really didn't like the idea of sitting on a small Pegasus like Rainbow Dash, but he couldn't refuse the offer and Rainbow Dash knew he couldn't. Dane carefully stepped out of the basket, not wanting to fall from the clouds again, and sat on Rainbow Dash's back, he leaned down embracing her neck. The sight looked extremely awkward

"I really don't feel comfortable like this" Dane said. Rainbow Dash grinned

"Oh quit complaining, you better brace yourself, we're about to take off!" she said, and opened up her wing and began to flap them a few times, until she and Dane shot off into the air

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Cherry and Spike laughed as they watched them getting farther and farther away from them

Dane looked and gazed upon Cloudsdale, there was now a smile forming on his face, he then slowly released his grip on Rainbow Dash letting his arms soar like an eagle

"Yea-hea…WOOOHOOO!" he yelled

Rainbow Dash began to laugh at Dane's cheering, the two of them continued to fly into the settling sun, Dane breathed out of happiness but noticed that they were getting pretty close to the sun

"Uh…hey Rainbow Dash? I think we're about to crash into the sun" Dane said

"Yeah, but it's gonna look really cool" Rainbow Dash replied, they then crashed through the sun, making a hole that looked like Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the centre of the sun

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Once again, thank you to all the support from all you Bronies and Pegasisters out there, and I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to all of you (Apologies if you don't celebrate Christmas)**

**This has been the biggest chapter I've ever done so far, over 7,000 words, and 20 pages, this took me quite some time.**

**And as shown in the story, I'm still working on the blooper special, so stay tuned**

**And remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	8. Chapter 8: Vice Versa

Chapter 8: Vice Versa

* * *

**Dear Bronies and Pegasisters, I am really, really sorry for this massive delay of this next Chapter. It was all because the hard-drive in my computer stuffed up, and all the data that was on it, including this chapter was lost. So it took a while for me to do this chapter again, so please understand. BTW I've started working on the Final Battle of this Story, if you want, you can check it out on my profile and see if it's any good, but anyway, Enjoy Chapter 8**

* * *

It was night-time in Equestria, and the city was having it's annual Ponyville Carnival, with all the basic rides that are at a carnival, such as a Ferris Wheel, Merry-go-round, Bumper Cars (or in this case, Bumper Carraiges) and a bunch of sideshows.

Twilight and Spike were walking around the carnival with what seemed like the whole population were at the carnival. They were trying to find the rest of their friends who got separated with them.

"Golly, it's gonna take forever to find the others" said Twilight

"Yeah, especially when it looks like that the whole town has shown up" added Spike

"Hey there's Cheerilee" said Twilight, as they saw Cheerilee at the String of Luck sideshow

"Step right up madam, pull a string and your prize will rise before your very eyes. Something you've wanted all your life" said the sideshow conductor. Cheerilee pulled a string and the prize she got was…

"A bubble wand?" questioned Cheerilee

Twilight giggled "Poor Cheerilee" she said

"Hey, there's Dane now" pointed out Spike, as he saw Dane at the Ball Throw Sideshow

'Alright Dane, just focus on getting those milk bottles down' thought Dane, and eyed at a prize hat that read "I knocked down the Milk Bottles". He prepared to throw the ball

"Hey Dane" said Spike behind Dane, which made Dane jump in freight, he juggled the ball making sure it didn't hit the ground, and threw it as hard as he could and the ball hit the milk bottles, but they didn't even budge

"Oh, COME ON!" shouted Dane. That shout caused the milk bottles to fall. Dane looked a bit confused

He got the hat that he wanted, and walked along with Twilight and Spike looking for the others

"Sorry for scaring you there" said Spike to Dane

"It's ok, if you hadn't have scared me, I would've missed out on winning this hat" replied Dane

"Hey I just thought of something" said Twilight "How about we split up so we'd be able to find the others quicker"

"Um…ok" said Spike

So, Twilight, Spike and Dane split up and search around the carnival for the rest of their friends (well, Spike went with Dane). They searched for a while looking for their friends to no avail. Dane and Spike were getting exhausted from the searching and decided to take a break

"*sigh* it's hard work looking for the others in a crowd of ponies" said Dane

"Yeah, I know what you mean" replied Spike

"Howdy Spike. Howdy Dane" said Big Mac as he walked past the duo

"Oh hi Big Mac" replied Dane

"Hehe, wish me luck you two. Ah'm on my way to the ring toss" said Big Mac

"Sure, Good luck Big Mac" called Spike. Dane looked up and saw a shooting star fly past in the sky. He knew what to wish for

'I wish for good luck to come to Big Mac on the Ring Toss' wished Dane in his head. The both of them walked over to the Ring Toss to watch Big Mac

"Alright sir, fire away" said the Ring Toss conductor

"Here goes nothing" said Big Mac as he had the ring in his mouth. He then threw the ring

"That's the way" said the conductor. The ring then went onto a pole that had a home carved pipe attached to it. It wasn't the best prize there

'So much for that wish' thought Dane

"And the pony wins a home carved-" the conductor stopped as the ring levitated and went onto the pole that had a camera on the bottom of the pole

"Camera?" said the conductor in shock "I didn't see that! I didn't see that!"

"But ah did" proclaimed Big Mac

Dane and Spike clapped at Big Mac's luck at the ring toss, but Dane didn't speak up on his wish, because he knew that if he said the wish, it wouldn't come true.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Canterlot. Princess Luna had finished rising the Moon for another starry night

"Do you think this'll be a lovely night sister?" asked Princess Luna

"If you think it will, then yes" replied Princess Celestia

All of a sudden, they heard a noise approach the two Princesses, they walked over to the balcony and saw a comet heading their way, then for some reason, the comet went backwards, not even turning around

"Uh-oh" said Princess Celestia

"What-oh?" asked Princess Luna

"It's the Comet Versa Vice" answered Princess Celestia "And when it appears, everything certain unicorns or alicorns say or do, turn out backwards"

"Say you don't" said Princess Luna backwards, making her surprised at what just happened

"Mean I what see?" asked Princess Celestia, backwards

* * *

Back at the carnival, Dane and Spike eventually found the rest of the gang, and were now waiting for Twilight to arrive, who was still searching for them

"Girls?" called Twilight, and after that, she magically flipped in the opposite direction, and began walking backwards "You are where? Guys girls and?"

"Oh, here come's Twilight" pointed out Dane

"What is she walking backwards for?" asked Fluttershy

"Uh, maybe she wants to see where she's been" replied Pinkie Pie

"That's some logic there Pinkie" said Applejack

"Hey Twilight" said Rainbow Dash, as Twilight approached them, while walking backwards

"You are oh there" said Twilight backwards

"Huh?" the gang replied

"Find you would never thought I" said Twilight backwards

'What's she saying?' thought Spike

The gang were completely confused of why Twilight was speaking backwards

"Uh…we're about to go on the Ferris Wheel Twilight, do you…wanna join us?" asked Dane

"Go let's, sure" answered Twilight backwards, and walked backwards to the Ferris Wheel

"Either Twilight has read too many books, or her magic has gone cuckoo" said Pinkie Pie

Twilight was the first to get on the Ferris Wheel, with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie joining her in one of the seats, with the rest ending up in the other seats. And when it started again, the Ferris Wheel went in the opposite direction

"What the? T-the Ferris wheel's going backwards!" exclaimed Dane

The other ponies on the Ferris Wheel were surprised as Dane was, they even asked what was going on

"It was going fine, til we got on it" said Rainbow Dash

"Nothing wrong with it I see" replied Twilight

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia and Luna, were now flying backwards trying to find Twilight. Because the rules of the Comet Versa Vice apply to her too

"To Twilight before this has never happened" said Princess Celestia, backwards

"Find her fast we must" said Princess Luna, backwards

"The situation she may not know how to handle" replied Princess Celestia, backwards. Since they were flying backwards, they couldn't see where they were going, and suddenly crashed into a tree

"Some getting use to it does take" said Princess Celestia, backwards

"Where we're going watch" replied Princess Luna, backwards

* * *

Back at the carnival, the gang was now on the Merry-Go-Round, and just like the Ferris Wheel, it was going in the opposite direction

"This is ridiculous" said Rainbow Dash

"We'll back 'em off at the pass partners" said Applejack. Then the gang got off the Merry-Go-Round and headed straight for the Bumper Carraiges, with Twilight still walking and talking backwards

Just then, Princess Celestia and Luna somehow found their way to the Carnival. They started looking for Twilight, so they can explain what's happening

"She is look there" said Princess Luna, and pointed to the Bumper Carraiges, where Twilight's carriage was going backwards

"No Oh!" the two princesses exclaimed

"Fun this is" said Twilight, backwards in her Bumper carriage

"Fun this…ache nngh…isn't" said Dane, sarcastically backwards as he was pushing Fluttershy's carriage

"Take her to Canterlot we have to, suspicious before somepony gets" said Princess Luna, backwards

"Get going we better" said Princess Celestia, backwards. And the two Princesses began to run backwards to where Twilight was now after she somehow finished on the Bumper Carriages. They slowed down making sure they didn't bump into the gang

"Since Dane got something from this game, _I'm _gonna try knocking over the milk bottles" said Spike

"Help I can" replied Twilight, backwards. Her horn glowed as she was about to cast a spell to help Spike win, but since the Comet Versa Vice had affected her, the spell didn't make Spike knock over the milk bottles, it actually caused the Milk bottles to go flying at Spike

"Hey. Hey whoa, cut that out" said Spike, as the Milk bottles were knocking him down to the ground

"Those bottles knocked over Spike, that's backwards" said Rarity

"I'm gonna ring the bell" said Dane, as he grabbed a hammer so he could play the Bell Ring game. He raised his hammer, and Twilight cast a spell for him. It did make Dane ring the bell, but it wasn't because of his strength. It was because as he hit the podium for the bolt to go up, it instead made Dane go flying up, and hitting the Bell with his head

"He said he would ring it, and he did" said Pinkie Pie

"Boy, this is sure a mixed up carnival" said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Afterwards, the gang headed off to another ride, with Spike trailing behind after the milk bottles knocked him over. The Princesses got side-tracked and barely noticed the gang heading off. They quickly chased after them, backwards 'obviously'

"Luna faster, hurry" said Princess Celestia, backwards

"Going faster I _am_" answered Princess Luna, backwards

"Into that tunnel they went" added Princess Celestia, backwards.

They ran backwards into the tunnel, which was actually the Tunnel of Love. At the exit, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were the first of the gang to finish the ride, and their boat exited backwards

"Huh? Where'd the others go?" asked Fluttershy

"Me ask don't" answered Twilight, backwards.

Dane's boat was next to finish, and his boat was going backwards too. He turned his head to see that Princess Luna was sitting next to him on the boat, and for some reason had a witch's hat on

"ACH! A witch!" yelped Dane. Luna turned her head to Dane

"Mistaken you must be, no witch I am" said Princess Luna, backwards. But Dane jumped off the boat screaming, and began running on the water to get away from the boat

"Wait for me Dane" said Spike, as he ran on water following Dane

"Me too" said Pinkie Pie, and swam to the end of the ride.

When Dane, Spike and Pinkie Pie were running away, Big Mac noticed them from a distance

"Ah, here comes Dane and his friends, hold on a second partners" said Big Mac, as the three were approaching

"That was no tunnel of love, it was more like a horror chamber" panicked Dane, as he continued running, with Pinkie and Spike trailing behind him

"Say cheese" said Big Mac, and took camera shots of the group as they were running past. Unfortunately for Big Mac, when he took a photo of Pinkie running past, the camera somehow broke. The lens fell off, the camera roll was ruined, and the button to take the photo popped out

"Hehe, they don't make camera's the way they did when I was a filly" said Big Mac, a little bit disappointed

Dane had finally stopped running, he was exhausted from doing so. He looked around, and realised he was in the Hall of Mirrors.

"I tell you, there's something funny going on here" said Dane, he thought he was talking to Spike, but he turned his head to see that he was talking to a reflection of himself

"Oh, I thought you were Spike…ech…I mean I thought I were Spike?" asked Dane, to himself. Suddenly, Princess Luna appeared in the mirror replacing Dane's reflection

"To yourself human do you always talk?" asked Princess Luna, backwards. Then, Luna's reflection disappeared and in it's place was a reflection of Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel

"Huh? Eh…Angel?" said Dane, to the reflection. The reflection Angel nodded. Dane turned his head to see that Angel was next to him

"Uh…did you see that pony? Uh…eh…nevermind" said Dane "Nngh, I must be going crazy, now I'm talking to bunny rabbits"

Angel facepalmed 'If he only knew I can understand every word he says' he thought

"Twilight, along come" said Princess Celestia, backwards in the Hall of Mirrors. Dane turned his head to see Princess Celestia, Luna, and Twilight

"Go we have to" added Princess Luna, backwards

"Princesses alright" said Twilight, backwards. Then, Twilight and the Princesses were able to run backwards through a mirror, which looked like it took them up to Canterlot. Dane was surprised at the sight

"Hey! Wait!" called Dane, and ran towards the mirror that Twilight and the Princesses went through, and smashed head on into the mirror. He fell over in pain, grabbing the top of his head

"Oh, there you are Dane" said Spike, as he walked into the Hall of Mirrors and saw Dane on the ground

* * *

Outside the Hall of Mirrors, Dane was trying to explain what had happened inside to Spike and the other ponies

"I'm telling you, I saw Twilight, Princess Celestia and another pony run through a mirror" explained Dane

"Before or after you hit your head?" asked Pinkie Pie, and began laughing

"You know, I would like to hear Twilight explain why she's walking and talking backwards" said Fluttershy

"Yeah, you and me both" replied Rainbow Dash

"I've never seen Twilight act like this before" said Rarity

"You're tellin' me Rarity" replied Applejack "She's been actin' crazy tonight"

"It's been making my head spin too" said Dane, as he rubbed his head. He looked up and saw the same shooting star from earlier on.

'I guess it won't hurt to make a second wish' thought Dane 'I wish Twilight would explain why she's been walking and talking backwards' He continued to watch the shooting star, and it was heading straight for Canterlot, and all of a sudden, before it collided with Canterlot, it shot up into the sky and vanished

'Whoa' thought Dane

"Uh, Dane?" said Spike, and clicked his fingers to get his attention "Are you still with us"

"Hm? Oh sorry, I thought saw a Comet" said Dane

"Really? You sure it wasn't another flashback?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Yes, it wasn't a flashback" answered Dane

"Hey guys?" a voice called from behind Dane, he turned around to see Twilight standing right behind him in the Hall of Mirrors

"Twilight" said Rarity "Where'd you come from?"

"Just came back from Canterlot" replied Twilight "I came through a mirror"

"I told ya" said Dane to the others "Um Twilight, is it ok if you tell us why you've been walking talking backwards?"

"Yeah, it was because of a comet called Versa Vice" replied Twilight

"Versa Vice?" asked Spike

"Yes" answered Twilight "The princesses told me that whenever it appears, everything unicorns or alicorns say or do, turn out backwards"

"Huh, so that's why you did it" said Rainbow Dash

"Yeah, it was heading straight for Canterlot when I saw it, but then it shot up into the sky" said Twilight, meaning that the shooting star Dane saw was actually the Comet, which surprised him

"But hold on, if it affected unicorns and alicorns, then how come it didn't affect Rarity?" asked Dane

"They told me it only affected certain alicorns and unicorns" replied Twilight

"Oh" said Dane "Kind of funny I thought it was". The other ponies were stunned at Dane talking backwards

"Don't tell me you've been affected" said Applejack

"What? No, it's just that I thought walking and talking backwards was pretty funny" replied Dane

"Huh, Say that I guess you can" said Rainbow Dash, backwards. The others giggled a little bit.

"To the sideshows I'm going, hey Gang" called Dane, as he was now running backwards to the sideshows

"Dane, me for wait, Hey" said Spike, backwards, and followed Dane to sideshows, running backwards as well. The ponies laughed at the boys as they were running backwards

'Oh those boys, they never cease to amuse me' thought Twilight

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**Boy, you wouldn't believe the amount of pressure I had when re-writing this chapter, it took me a pretty long time doing this. But anyway, please don't leave a hurtful comment or post, or I will see you as an UNGRATEFUL TROLL, and remember "BRONIES RULE"**


	9. Blooper Special

The Adventures of a Human in Equestria Blooper Special

* * *

**WARNING: The following blooper may contain language that is unsuitable for minors, if you're under the age of 18 and/or are not comfortable with coarse language, then don't worry, all profanity used in this will be censored. Enjoy!**

_3…2…1_

_Dane: Hello everyone, I'm Dane Young_

_Spike: And I'm Spike the Dragon_

_Dane: And this is 'The Adventures of a Human in Ponyville' bloo-_

_Spike: Uh, actually it's 'The Adventures of a Human in Equestria'_

_Dane: Ugh, son of a bi-_

* * *

**Take 2:**

_Dane: Hello everyone, I'm Dane Young_

_Spike: And I'm Spike the Dragon_

_Dane: And this is 'The Adventures of a Human in Equestria' blooper special_

_Spike: And we're gonna…what's my line again?_

_Dane: Oh, for crying out loud_

* * *

**Take 3:**

_Dane: Hello everyone, I'm Dane Young_

_Spike: And I'm Dane Young_

_Dane: No you're not!_

* * *

**Take 4:**

_Spike: And I'm Spike the Dragon_

_Dane: And this is 'The Adventures of a Human i-_

_Spike: Hey Dane?_

_Dane: What the hell Spike?!_

_Spike: I just realized something. We're trying to introduce the blooper special, but we're making bloopers for it. Isn't that funny?_

_Dane: No….no it isn't. Eh it's good enough, just roll the damn intro_

_[intro]_

* * *

_Dane: Ok, now that we've got that out of the way, let's continue. First off, most of you may think that cartoons like this are perfect, and that nothing can go wrong_

_Spike: Heheh, well that's not exactly true, you see we've all had our share of mistakes and mishaps when filming the episodes_

_Dane: Yeah, just take a look at these clips of us messing up our lines_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

Director: Take 6: Action

Dane: Y-you can talk?

Nurse Redheart: Of course I can talk, everypony in this town can talk. You're not from here aren't you?

Dane: No, I'm a pony fr- I-I mean human hahahaha, sorry, can we do that again?

Director: Cut

* * *

Director: Take 11

Dane: And who might you be?

Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend Pinki-eh Spike I mean

Dane: Haha, you were about to call him Pinkie Pie, HA HAHAHAHAHA, HEHE HAHAHAHA!

Director: OK Cut

* * *

**Chapter 3: Today is ****a new day**

Director: And…action

Fluttershy: Um…do you have an anim-…wait, was that right?"

Twilight: No, you were supposed to say family

Fluttershy: Oh…whoops

Director: Cut

* * *

Director: Take 32: Action

Dane: …..I'm sorry, I need to throw some-…I mean drop something….yeah, drop something

Director: Cut

* * *

Director: Action

Dane: *other voice* Oh…Twilight, who might that be?

Princess Celestia: I am Princess Celestia. I rule Equestria with….wait I was meant to say co-rule, right?

Director: Yeah, you were supposed to say that

Princess Celestia: Sorry, my mistake

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feeling Pinkie Keen**

Director: Roll'em…action

Applebloom: Hey, you're that human that mah sister has been talkin' about

Dane: Uh-huh, and you are?

Applebloom: Oh, mah names Applebloom, ah'm….ah'm…wait, what was ah supposed to say?

Dane: Pbbbft Hahahaha

Director: It was 'I'm one of the CMC'

Applebloom: Hehe sorry, it's just a bit difficult for me

* * *

Director: And…action

Pinkie Pie: What if…What if she exploded, and then…and then exploded again!?

Spike: Can you do that? Can you explode three times?

Applejack: Uh sugarcube, ah think you were supposed to say 'explode twice'

Spike: Didn't I say that?

Dane: No you said Three times

Spike: Oh…

Director: OK Cut

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sonic Rainboom**

Director: Aaaaand…roll'em

Rainbow Dash: It's basically where we gather the fastest and/or most skilful young Pegasus in Equestria and put them in a competition to see who's the best of them all. We compete up in Cloudsdale. It's where me and Fluttershy use to live

Dane: That sounds pretty neat, I'll support you all the way

Rainbow Dash: Thanks for that. My dream is to become one of 'The Wonderpets'…wait, wonderpets?

Dane: *snicker* bahahahahahaha….HAA HAHAHAHAHAHA

Rainbow Dash: It's not that funny

Dane: You're right…it's hilarious. BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

_Dane: Hahaha, I could not stop laughing for 2 hours after she said that_

_Spike: Yeah, but sometimes the laughs come even just with the looks_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feeling Pinkie Keen**

Director: Ready? Action

Dane: Hi Applejack

Applejack: Well howdy Dane, what brings ya-ha hahahahaha, I-I'm sorry…haha he has something on his face

Dane: What? *turns to camera to show a feather on his face, making the camera crew laugh*

Applejack: Makeup anypony? Hahahaha

* * *

_Dane: Ugh, that was so embarrassing for me_

_Spike: I bet it was bro_

_Twilight: Hey, what are you both up to?_

_Dane: Oh, we're just looking at some bloopers that have occurred during the filming of the episodes_

_Twilight: Oh really? Like what?_

_Spike: Oh there's ones where there were events that didn't go as planned_

_Dane: I can name a few_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

Director: Take 40…Action

*Dane begins to walk backwards from Applejack. He then turns around to run and runs into a wood pillar*

Dane: Ow! Ow that hurt

Director: Cut. Dane, are you ok?

Dane: Ugh. I'm pretty sure I've got a concussion now

Applejack: Maybe ya' should watch where you're going next time sugarcube

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feeling Pinkie Keen**

Director: Alrighty…roll it.

*Dane begins to walk backwards*

Twilight: Dane, what are you doing?

Dane: I can't get the door open, so I'm gonna smash it down with brute force

*Dane charges at the door while yelling*

Pinkie Pie: Uh oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch.

*Dane collides with the door, bouncing off of it. Spike didn't open it on him*

Dane: Ow! Ugh. Nngh it always works in the movies

Director: Cut. Where's Spike

Spike: *opens the door on Dane* I'm still in here

Dane: *muffled* This hurts even more

* * *

Director: Take 91…Action

*Dane sees Twilight fall into a ditch*

Dane: OH JEEZ! *runs over to the ditch* Twilight, are you alri-whoa! *falls into the ditch and twists his ankle* AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWW. F*** ME! OH GOOOD!

Director: Oh **** Cut. What happened

Twilight: I think he sprained his ankle

Director: ****. Somebody get a medic on set

* * *

_Dane: Yeah, that injury I sustained held off the filming of the chapter. Which is why it took so long to be published_

_Twilight: Wasn't there another reason why that chapter took so long to publish?_

_Spike: Yeah, there was._

_Dane: There's this guy named Reggie Mantle, who is from the Archie comics. And for some reason, he managed to make his way onto the set and wreck dozens of scenes. Here just check these out._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feeling Pinkie Keen**

Director: And…action

*Everyone begins running from the hydra, screaming*

Dane: WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO JINX US TWILIGHT!?

Twilight: HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?

Reggie: Out of the way chump *pushes Dane out of frame* MAYBE IF WE MAKE A SACRIFICE WE CAN MAKE IT STOP

Director: Wait cut! Who the hell is that? Get him outta here!

Reggie: Try and make me leave *runs off*

* * *

Director: Take 30…Action

Dane: Enough with the small rodent spells, I'll go first

Fluttershy: Be careful

*Dane jumps on the first stone platform with ease, then jumps on the second stone platform, and Reggie comes out of nowhere and pushes Dane into the bog. Reggie then makes it to the other side and pushes a button*

Button: That was easy

Dane: *begins coughing and sputtering after emerging from the bog* Hey! I was supposed to push that button

Director: Cut cut!

Reggie: Oh. Well then be my guest *throws button into the bog, much to Dane's annoyance*

* * *

Director: Aaand…action

Rainbow Dash: Are you alright Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Of course

*Reggie comes out of the bushes and begins waving at the camera*

Dane: Reggie, you've got 5 seconds to get the hell out of here before I blow your head off!

Director: Cut! Cut! Cut!

* * *

Director: OK…action

*Twilight screams in the bathroom, Dane gets up out of the chair but Reggie runs past him and beats Dane to the bathroom door*

Reggie: What happened?

Director: REGGIE!

Dane: That was my line too!

* * *

Director: Roll'em…action

Pinkie Pie: That was it. That's the doozy

*Reggie pushes Twilight away*

Reggie: What? What is?

*Spike facepalms*

Spike: Now he's stealing Twilight's lines

Dane: Ok, that's it. I'm gonna kill him

*pulls out shotgun out of nowhere, and cocks it twice*

Reggie: EEK!

*Dane begins running to Reggie firing one shot at him. Reggie then proceeds to run as fast as he can. Dane fires another shot*

Dane: IF YOU COME BACK HERE AGAIN, I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK'EM ON YOUR HEAD!

* * *

_Dane: I don't know what came over me at that time._

_Twilight: Hey, you weren't the only one annoyed by him_

_Dane: I know that._

_Spike: Anyway, enough of that. Sometimes we like to goof around with each other while we're filming_

_Dane: Oh yeah, I even made the director, and camera crew laugh when I was goofing around._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Today is a new day**

Director: Ok, and….action

*Applejack opens her eyes, blinks a couple of times to regain her sight, got up and stretched. After she stretched, Dane appeared from behind the window making silly faces, while the director and camera crew began to laugh*

Applejack: That was ah mighty fine night! Rise an shine gi-. Wait, what're yall laughing about? *notices Dane making faces* Hahaha real funny sugarcube

Director: Alright, we really need this scene done properly, wait for him to leave and lets go again

* * *

Director: OK. Roll it

*Rarity puts the scissors down, turns her head around and we see she is wearing glasses with a big nose and moustache. The crew laughed*

Rarity: Hmm? What's so funny? *looks at her glasses* oh those silly jokers

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feeling Pinkie Keen**

Director: Action

*Dane pushes aside some bushes*

Dane: Oh Fluttershy, there you- *begins snickering*

*Camera turns to show Fluttershy wearing a rainbow afro wig. Everybody begins laughing*

Fluttershy: W-why's everypony laughing? *notices the wig and rolls her eyes* Dane!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sonic Rainboom**

Director: Aaand…we're on

*Dane hops on Rainbow Dash*

Dane: I really don't feel comfortable like this.

Rainbow Dash: Oh quit complaining. You better brace yourself, we're about to take off!

*Rainbow Dash opened her wings, and Dane very quickly put a sheet of paper in front of each wing. One side read "This Space" and the other side read "For rent". The camera crew begins laughing hysterically.*

Rainbow Dash: Huh? *notices the two sheets of paper. Dane hops off Rainbow Dash and runs off screen laughing* Darn it Dane!

Director: HAHAHA! Ok cut!

* * *

_*Dane, Spike and Twilight are laughing in unison*_

_Dane: OK ok, I may have gotten a bit carried away_

_Spike: Well, at least you gave us a good laugh_

_Twilight: Yeah, I haven't that hard in a long time_

_Dane: Well, um…I think that's all the time we have for these bloopers_

_Spike: Already?_

_Dane: Yeah, I don't see anymore in the recordings_

_Twilight: Aw, I was hoping to see more of them_

_Spike: Hey don't worry Twi. I'm sure we'll be having another blooper special. Right Dane?_

_Dane: Yeah, hopefully. But anyway. I hope you all got a great laugh from these bloopers. And before we go, I just want to say that the writer is currently working another chapter for the series so don't lose hope._

_Spike: What about the final battle story? Is he gonna finish that?_

_Twilight: Yeah, it has been taking a while for it to be published._

_Dane: Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get it done. Now, where was I? Oh yes! Stay tuned for another chapter in "The Adventures of a Human in Equestria" and don't forget, in the words of the writer "BRONIES RULE!"_

_*Dane then gives a brofist to the camera, but accidentally punches it, causing the lens to break, and the camera to fall to the ground_

_Dane: Whoops. I guess I made another blooper!_

_*All three laugh together*_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**OK, I have to admit. This story has been getting infrequent. But rest assured, I am still working on Chapter 9 and The Final Battle. So please be patent. And also, if you don't like Human in Equestria fanfictions or MLP itself, please don't leave a hurtful comment or I will see you as an "UNGRATEFUL TROLL" I'm also glad that you all still support me while I'm making this. So, I thank you all. And remember "BRONIES RULE!"**


	10. Chapter 9: Stare Master

Chapter 9: Stare Master

* * *

**Hey Bronies and Pegasisters, Daneyboy98 here. Yes, I'm still doing this story for all you fans out there, and I'm sure you've been kind of impatient waiting for the next chapter. Well, your patience has paid off, as a new chapter has arrived.**

**And I see that readers enjoyed the blooper special I posted about a month ago *About a week ago plays* I said 'A MONTH ago' *turns off radio***

**Well, I better not waste anymore of your time. Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

At the water fountain in Ponyville, Dane and Spike were playing with dolls while perf-

"These aren't dolls, they're action figures" said Dane

Ok ok. Dane and Spike were playing with action figures while performing some great voice acting

"Here I am, Cliff Rodgers. The world famousest lifeguard in the world. All the chicks love me" said Dane in a deep voice, with the boy action figure

"Hi, I'm a new lifeguard" said Spike, in a female voice while holding the female action figure

"You can't be a lifeguard. You're just a chick" proclaimed Dane, in a deep voice

"Oh Yeah? Wait till you see my moves" replied Spike, in a female voice, as he made the action figure dive into the fountain

"Look out you fool. It's the deadly Loch Ness Ducky" said Dane, in a deep voice

"Ahh. Ahh. Ahh" imitated Spike, in a female voice

"I knew she'd fail" said Dane, in a deep voice "Eat fountain water you hideous pool beast"

He then proceeded to make his action figure attack the rubber duck, splashing both him and Spike. They laughed afterwards while drying themselves

"Oh man. It's nice to re-live my childhood" said Dane

"I thought you were still a kid" questioned Spike

"No, I'm a teenager" responded Dane

Suddenly, the two of them heard clattering and crashing sounds coming from Rarity's Carousel Boutique

"What was that?" asked Dane

"Sounds like Rarity's sister is playing around in her Boutique again" said Spike

"Sister?" questioned Dane "I didn't know she had a sister"

"You didn't?" asked Spike

"No" answered Dane "I'm just gonna check what's going on" he dashed over to Rarity's Carousel Boutique, and his dash accidently caused Spike to fall into the fountain. Dane ran back and got Spike out of the fountain

"Sorry Spike" he said, and ran back over to the Boutique.

Dane made it to the front door of the Carousel Boutique, and peeped through the windows of the door to vaguely see that some accessories were knocked down to the ground. And a little filly was cleaning it up. The filly had a white coat, and a pink and purple mane. The filly didn't have a cutie mark on her

'Oh, so that's who Rarity's sister is' thought Dane 'I remember seeing her with Applebloom and another filly on my birthday'

"Won't you at least let me help you clean up?" asked the filly to Rarity

"No. You've helped me quite enough" answered Rarity

"I'm sorry, sis!" said the filly "I just thought that if I could help, I might find my special gift and finally earn my cutie mark."

"I understand. It's just that..." paused Rarity "I need this time to fill this order without any... complications"

Just then, Dane felt a bump on the back of his left leg

"Oh, I'm sorry" a voice said behind him

"No it's ok, I was in the way" said Dane as he turned around. It was Fluttershy who bumped into him "Oh, Hi Fluttershy" he said

"H-hello" said Fluttershy, nervously

"Are you here to see Rarity?" asked Dane

"Um, yes" answered Fluttershy "I have to return Opalescence to her"

"Opalescence?" questioned Dane "Who's Opalescence?"

"Her pet cat" said Fluttershy "She's in the basket".

Dane looked inside the basket, and there was a white furred cat that had a bow tied up on a part of it's fur. Opalescence also wore a purple necklace that had little diamonds around it

"Huh, I didn't know Rarity had a cat" said Dane "But, you do learn new things every day"

Dane then noticed that Fluttershy wanted to return Opalescence right now, so he stepped out of her way.

"Ladies first" said Dane

"T-thank you" replied Fluttershy. She then rung the doorbell to Rarity's

"Oh, what now?" questioned Rarity, as Fluttershy walked in

"Oh, sorry" apologized Fluttershy "I thought the 'open' sign meant you were open, but I must have been mistaken"

Rarity gasped "Fluttershy! Forgive me! I was so wrapped up in my work that I forgot you were bringing Opalescence back from her grooming!" she said

"No worries, Rarity. I've left her there in the basket" replied Fluttershy. Opalescence purred when Rarity saw her in the basket

"Oh, she looks great!" praised Rarity "I just don't understand how you're able to do it!"

"Maybe because she's a cat whisperer" said Dane, to himself.

Rarity's ears suddenly perked up "Huh? Dane?" said Rarity "Are you out there?"

Dane then opened the door "Yeah, I'm here too" he answered

"Oh, well come on in" said Rarity. Dane then walked inside and closed the door

"By the way Dane, what did you just say?" asked Rarity

"I said maybe because Fluttershy is a cat whisperer" responded Dane

"She must be" said Rarity "I mean when I'm with Opalescence, I can't get near her without getting a swipe from her claws."

Opalescence then hissed at Rarity

"Ahh!" she shrieked "Did you use…the _Stare_ on her?"

'The what?' thought Dane

"Oh, no! I wouldn't! I couldn't! I-I don't really have any control over when that happens. I-It just happens" stuttered Fluttershy "No, I'm just good with animals. It's my special gift, you know?"

"Well, you should have a picture of Opal as a cutie mark instead of those butterflies" said Rarity

"Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Maybe I can be good with animals, too!" suggested the filly. Opalescence then swiped off a part of Sweetie Belle's mane with a shing sound. She also had a smirk on her face

"Or not" the filly took back her suggestion, and Fluttershy and Rarity laughed. The filly then turned her head and saw Dane standing beside Rarity. She trotted up to him

"Hey, you're the human my sister and Applebloom told me about" the filly said. She put forward her hoof for a hoof/handshake "I'm Sweetie Belle, nice to meet you"

Dane grabbed her hoof and shook it "Nice to meet you too. Do you mind if I just call you 'Belle'?" he asked

"Actually, I'd prefer to be called Sweetie" answered Sweetie Belle

"Very well" replied Dane

"I'm sorry I can't invite you to stay and chat, Fluttershy" said Rarity "I've bitten off a bit more than I can chew with this order"

"But you're not eating anything" pointed out Sweetie Belle

"That was an expression, Sweetie Belle" said Dane

"It means that I've taken on more work than I can handle" added Rarity "I've got twenty of these special robes to make tonight! They're due in Trottingham tomorrow morning."

The robes twinkled, as it had something shiny attached to the robes. Fluttershy gasped

"See? I've lined them in a special gold silk" explained Rarity

"*whistle* It looks pretty good" said Dane "How long did it take to make the robes?"

"It took so long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?" asked Rarity

"These are lovely, but twenty by tonight? How will you get it all done?" asked Fluttershy

"Yyyyeah. Rarity, I'm not sure if it's possible to make 20 robes in 1 day" added Dane

"Well, I, uh..." stuttered Rarity

"Oh, oh, oh! Maybe I could..." paused Sweetie Belle "just... just stand over here and watch"

"I'll manage" said Rarity

"Well, maybe I should get out of your mane so you can work" said Fluttershy, as she was about to head out. Then, the door suddenly opened, and Applebloom and another pony that had an orange coat and purple-ish mane walked inside

"Hi, Fluttershy! Hi, Rarity!" they both said

"Hello, uh, girls..." said Rarity

"Oh hey Applebloom, and…uh…um" paused Dane, as he didn't know the other filly's name

"Scootaloo" answered the filly "My name's Scootaloo"

"Ah. Ok. Well hey Scootaloo" replied Dane

"Hey, Sweetie Belle!" said Scootaloo and Applebloom

"Scootaloo! Apple Bloom!" replied Sweetie Belle

"You ready for tonight?" asked Scootaloo

"Yup!" answered Sweetie Belle "Cutie mark planning session is a go!"

"Tonight is the night we each try to find our own special talent" proclaimed Applebloom

"Even if it takes us all night!" added Scootaloo

"I'm ready! You ready?" asked Applebloom

"Very ready!" answered Scootaloo

"Um…If you don't mind me asking" paused Dane "But, what exactly is happening tonight?"

"Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Rarity's! Yay!" the three filly's cheered. Dane covered his ears when they cheered. They were all very loud

"OW!" shouted Dane "That almost burst my eardrums"

"Hehe, sorry" apologised Sweetie Belle

"Sweetie does sometimes cheer very loudly" said Rarity

"I see" replied Dane

"Aaaand….look what I made us" said Sweetie Belle, and revealed 3 capes for the other members of the CMC

Applebloom and Scootaloo were amazed at the capes that Sweetie Belle had shown them

"What does that patch on your cape mean?" asked Fluttershy

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yay!" the three filly's cheered again. Dane covered his ears from their cheering

"OW! You nearly burst my eardrums again" grumbled Dane

"Sorry" apologised Scootaloo "But we're on a crusade, a mission!"

"To find our cutie marks!" proclaimed Applebloom

"Yup. And look. I lined them with this special gold silk" explained Sweetie Belle "It took sooo long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?"

"…Wait what?" said Dane 'Did she just say golden silk?'

"Sweetie Belle! What have you done?" exclaimed Rarity "That was the last of the gold silk! Oh, now I'll have to make more!"

"Whoops" said Dane

"Oh, I hope I can make more" worried Rarity "I'm gonna have to work all night! Which means..."

"Means what?" asked Dane

"Sorry, girls, I'm afraid the Crusaders sleepover is cancelled" apologised Rarity

"What?!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle

"I just won't have any time to watch you if I want to get these robes delivered on time" explained Rarity

"But— " Sweetie Belle pleaded but Rarity interrupted her

"No buts this time" said Rarity "I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle. It's just the way it has to be"

"Awwww" moaned the CMC

"Wah wah wah waaaaaah" said Dane, mimicking a sad trombone sound effect. Everypony then looked at him in confusion

"Uh…sorry. I just have a knack for doing sound effects sometimes" explained Dane

"I, uh, I suppose I could take them for the night" suggested Fluttershy

"I couldn't ask you to do that" said Rarity

"Oh, it's no problem at all" replied Fluttershy

"Have you met my sister and her friends?" asked Rarity "A problem is all it would be"

"Did I have a _problem_ with Opal?" asked Fluttershy "You've seen how well I handle small creatures!"

"I suppose that's true... and I do have a lot of work to do..." paused Rarity

"Come on, it'll be fun" said Fluttershy

"Hmm. Fluttershy, if you want, I can help you with the sleepover" asked Dane

"Really?" said Fluttershy "You'd really help me with this?"

"Of course" answered Dane "I mean it could also give me a chance for you to show me around your place"

"I-I guess it'd be OK if you help me" replied Fluttershy

"I assure you, they're quite a handful" said Rarity

"These sweet little angels?" asked Fluttershy. Then, the CMC smiled and halos suddenly appeared above their heads. Dane grabbed one of them

"How did these get here?" said Dane, and put the halo back above Applebloom's head

"Well... all right" said Rarity

"Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Fluttershy's cottage! Yay!" cheered the CMC. Dane covered his ears again from the loudness

"OW! God I think there's blood coming out of my ears this time" groaned Dane. The CMC then ran out the door to head off over to Fluttershy's cottage

"So cute" said Fluttershy, then she just noticed that the CMC just went out the door

"W-wait for me!" she called

Dane then stuffed some tissues into his ears, as he thought his eardrums burst and started bleeding.

"Oh Dane darling" said Rarity, as Dane was about to head out the door

"Yes Rarity?" replied Dane

"I almost forgot. I finished the clothes that I made you" said Rarity

"Oh, great" replied Dane "Can I see them, please?"

"Of course darling" said Rarity. Her horn began to glow, and made a bag, supposedly containing Dane's new clothes made it levitate over to him.

Dane then opened the bag and pulled out his new Red Shirt. He then put it on over his Eagle shirt.

"Neat. It fits perfectly" praised Dane. He then grabbed onto his new jeans, and turns out that instead of them being grey jeans they were…

"Denim?" questioned Dane "Did you…run out of grey fabric?"

"Actually, no" answered Rarity "I thought maybe having grey as one part of your clothing would look a little…eh…bland. So I thought maybe I'd switch it to Denim instead"

"OK, I can respect that" assured Dane. He then took off the red shirt and put it and the jeans back into the bag.

"Well, I guess I should be going" said Dane, as he was about to head out the door

"Good luck with the girls" replied Rarity

"I will" said Dane, and headed out the door to catch up with Fluttershy and the CMC.

"Catch ya later!" he called to Rarity

* * *

Dane was able to catch up with Fluttershy who was busy talking about what they were going to do at the sleepover, while the CMC were dashing to Fluttershy's house

"Oh, won't this be ever so fun?" asked Fluttershy "We can have a nice little tea party, and braid each others' tails, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales, and—"

"Talk about who you have a crush on?" suggested Dane

"W-what?" said Fluttershy

"I'm just saying" replied Dane

Dane and Fluttershy then saw their friend Twilight Sparkle up ahead, the CMC dashed past her, causing Twilight to spin around like a spinning top. She was able to regain her balance after spinning around so fast, and finally saw Dane and Fluttershy walking towards her

"Hello, Fluttershy, Dane" greeted Twilight

"Oh! Hello, Twilight" replied Fluttershy

"Hey Twilight" said Dane

"Where are you off to?" asked Fluttershy

"I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to Zecora's to get some of my favorite tea" answered Twilight

"Zecora" said Dane "Oh yeah! You told me about her one day"

"Th-The Everfree Forest? Ah, you'll be careful, won't you?" asked Fluttershy, worriedly

"Of course!" answered Twilight "How about you? What are you two doing with the girls?"

"Rarity has a big order to fill tonight, so I volunteered to take the girls over to my cottage for a sleepover" said Fluttershy

"And I asked Fluttershy if I could help her with it" added Dane

"Wow. Sounds like everypony has their hooves full today" said Twilight

"And _hands_" added Dane

"That too. Taking care of those three fillies all by yourselves? You sure you can both handle it?" asked Twilight

"What? These sweet little angels? They'll be no problem at all" assured Fluttershy

'I hope' thought Dane

* * *

The sun has now set on Ponyville. Eventually, Dane, Fluttershy and the CMC made it to Fluttershy's cottage. To Dane, it looked really fascinating. With all the flowers and other magnificent plants around her home, Dane just looked awestruck

'*whistle* It looks like a botanical garden' thought Dane, as he and the girls walked inside Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy then closed the door after the CMC walked inside her home.

"Wow! Look at this place!" admired Sweetie Belle, as she looked around Fluttershy's cottage "What's that? Are those chickens?"

"Looks like" answered Dane, knowing that they were chickens

The CMC began talking to each other while zipping around Fluttershy's cottage, wanting to see what their special talent was…so they can get their cutie mark

"You didn't have to pause there" said Dane

Oh. Sorry.

"No…problem at all" said Fluttershy and Dane, to themselves. They both turned to each other when they said the exact same thing. The CMC continued dashing through the house

"Okay, girls, uh, what should we do?" asked Fluttershy

"I'm gonna get my mark first!" proclaimed Scootaloo

"Girls?" called Fluttershy

"Nuh-uh!" denied Sweetie Belle

"Uh, Girls" called Dane

"Should we-" Fluttershy was interrupted by Applebloom

"I am!" she proclaimed

"Girls, okay, now settle-" Fluttershy was interrupted again

"I'm staying up all night" exclaimed Scootaloo

"Me too" replied Applebloom

"Me three" added Sweetie Belle

"I-I know you're excited, but-" paused Fluttershy, as the CMC continued zipping around the house

"Girls" called Fluttershy, but the CMC didn't hear her. They began playing around with some really important stuff to Fluttershy

"Uh, girls. I wouldn't be playing with-" Dane stopped as the CMC didn't hear what he was saying. Fluttershy huffed

"Take it easy Fluttershy" said Dane "If you were able to handle cats like Opalescence, you can handle the girls"

"Are you sure?" asked Fluttershy. Dane nodded in reply

"So! What do you wanna do? Play a game?" asked Fluttershy, to the girls

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" exclaimed Scootaloo

"And we want to crusade for our cutie marks!" added Applebloom

"And, and, and, we, um— yeah! What they said!" stuttered Sweetie Belle

"Mmm, I don't know..." paused Fluttershy "How about a nice quiet little tea party?"

"Or... we could go adventuring in the Everfree Forest!" replied Scootaloo

"Yeah" cheered Sweetie Belle and Applebloom

"Oh, no!" cried Fluttershy "The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous. It's filled with far too many strange creatures."

"Like a Hyyyyydraaaaaa" said Dane, in the voice of Stitch

"But you could go with us and we could catch those creatures." suggested Sweetie Belle "We could be, umm... creature catchers!"

The CMC breathed in deeply. Dane covered his ears, thinking they were going to cheer 'loudly' again

"Yay! Cutie Mark Crusader creature catchers!" cheered the CMC

'I knew they were gonna do that' thought Dane. Scootaloo and Applebloom covered themselves with a rug, while Scootaloo got on top of Applebloom and put a basket on her head

"Arrrr! I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest! Rrrarr!" imitated Scootaloo

"Halt, dangerous creature of the Everfree Forest" said Sweetie Belle "I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch you!"

"You can never catch me! I am far too powerful and dangerous!" proclaimed Scootaloo

"You cannot run from me" replied Sweetie Belle

The CMC then began to run around Fluttershy's cottage again, pretending to be creature catchers to see if it was their special talent

"Girls, I wouldn't be running around so fast if I were you" said Dane. The CMC didn't listen to him

"Now, girls, how about we do some nice coloring?" asked Fluttershy. They didn't listen

"Doh" she groaned

"Come back, dangerous creature, so I can catch you!" called Sweetie Belle

"Never" replied Scootaloo

"Wait, be careful not to-" Dane paused when the CMC accidently broke a table

"-break something" he continued

"Sorry, Fluttershy" apologised Sweetie Belle

"Yeah, sorry" added Scootaloo

"I guess we aren't creature catchers" said Applebloom

"Oh, girls, it's okay. I-" Fluttershy was interrupted yet again

"I know! We could be Cutie Mark Crusader carpenters!" suggested Applebloom

"Wait, what?" said Dane, in confusion

"C-carpenters?" said Fluttershy

The CMC then began trying to reconstruct the broken table. They continued asking for a hammer. Many construction noises were made while making the table. In the end, it looked worse than it was before, in fact it wasn't even a table anymore

"What the heck is that?" asked Dane

"Um ... that doesn't look like a table" said Sweetie Belle

"We were making a table?" said Scootaloo, in confusion

"Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery" declared Applebloom

"We are definitely not Cutie Mark Carpenters" announced Scootaloo

"Who wants a picture of a hammer on their flank anyway?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about a game?" said Fluttershy

"A game?" asked Applebloom

"It's called "Shhh!"" replied Fluttershy

"Shhh?" said Dane "What's "Shhh!"?"

"Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest" answered Fluttershy "Sound fun?"

The CMC nodded at Fluttershy

"I'm the world champ, you know" she announced "I bet you can't beat me!"

Fluttershy took a deep breath, and began to play "Shhh!" with the CMC

"I lose!" said Scootaloo

"Me too" said Sweetie Belle

"Me three" said Applebloom. Fluttershy sighed

"I guess I'm the new champ" announced Dane

"Huh? You didn't tell me you were playing" said Fluttershy

"You never said I couldn't" replied Dane

"I-…Actually that's true" said Fluttershy

"Okay, now what can we do?" asked Applebloom "Oooh! How about Cutie Mark Crusader coal miners?"

"Yeah" cheered Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle

"No!" said Dane and Fluttershy in unison

"Awwww!" groaned the CMC

"I mean, it's time for bed, don't you think?" asked Fluttershy.

Dane opened the curtains near the door to see that the moon was now rising into the sky

"You can say that" he said

"Aren't you excited to get all toasty and warm in your snuggly-wuggly widdle beds?" asked Fluttershy

"Snuggly-wuggly? But we have more crusadin' to do!" pointed out Applebloom

"We've got plans!" added Scootaloo

"And capes" added Sweetie Belle, as she showed the capes again

"Yeah, we know Sweetie Belle" replied Dane

"Um, okay, um. Maybe the crusading can wait until morning?" said Fluttershy "When it's light? And not so... dark?"

* * *

Fluttershy was now putting the 3 fillies to bed. While Dane, who was pretty exhausted from all day, rested his arms on the window sill near the door, looking up at the moon.

'Man, who would've thought taking care of three fillies like the CMC could be so exhausting' thought Dane 'I mean Twilight and Rarity said that the three could be a handful, but I never thought of it like this'

Then, out of nowhere, Dane suddenly heard some music playing nearby.

"Huh? Where's that music coming from?" he said, to himself. He then went upstairs to the room where Fluttershy and the CMC were currently in. The music was coming from inside that room. Dane put his ear on the door. And he heard Fluttershy was singing a lullaby to the fillies

_Fluttershy: Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

"I know this one!" said Sweetie Belle

"Oh, how wonderful! Why don't you sing it with me?" offered Fluttershy

Sweetie Belle cleared her throat, Scootaloo and Applebloom had worried looks on their faces. Dane could tell that Sweetie Belle was going to sing loudly, so he moved his ear off the door, and put his hands over his ears

_Sweetie Belle: Hush now! Quiet now!_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head!_

_Said hush now! Quiet now!_

_It's time to go to bed!_

"Okay Sweetie, that was..." paused Fluttershy

_Sweetie Belle: Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!_

_Exciting day behind you!_

_Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!_

_Let the joy of dream land find you!_

"Thank you Sweetie, um..." paused Fluttershy, again

_Sweetie Belle: Hush now! Quiet now!_

_Lay your sleepy head!_

_Said hush now! Quiet now!_

_It's time to go to bed!_

Sweetie Belle singing was so loud that she fell out of the bed and onto the floor

"Ow" she groaned

Then, Dane heard clucking and flapping noises coming from outside, he ran downstairs and peeked through the window. He saw that the chickens that he saw before have gotten loose.

"Uh, Fluttershy" called Dane "We've got a problem"

The door upstairs opened, and the CMC and Fluttershy dashed out

"I know" responded Fluttershy "The chickens are loose"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this!" assured Scootaloo

"Cutie Mark Crusader chicken herders! Yay!" cheered Sweetie Belle

"No, I don't think that's a-" Fluttershy stopped when all 3 fillies suddenly dashed outside to try and catch the escaped chickens.

"Ah, come back! Please!" she called

"Wait up, Fluttershy" called Dane, trailing behind

The CMC giggled while they were chasing the chickens, but the chickens kept flapping around trying to get away from the CMC.

"Come on, girls, the chickens are fine" said Fluttershy, while trying to get the chickens

"Come back here you chickens" said Dane, to the chickens

The chickens continued to flap around. Fluttershy was trying to get them all back into the coop but they continued to flap around

"Come on, in you go" she said. But the chickens didn't listen and continued clucking and flapping around. Then, Fluttershy gave the chickens a menacing and intimidating look, and believe it or not, it actually caused all the chickens to settle down and head back to the coop

"*whistle* So that's…'The Stare'" said Dane

"There's some good chickens" said Fluttershy, as the last of the chickens went back into the coop "Okay, you three. Isn't it about time you got into bed?"

"But-" the CMC were interrupted as Dane put his hand up to say stop to the CMC

"Please, d-don't make this hard for us" he said, calmly

* * *

Fluttershy has now once again put the fillies back to bed and was resting on the couch.

"*sigh* It really wasn't that hard" she said, in relief "I mean, all I needed to do was just show them who's in charge. Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids"

Dane, meanwhile, was in the bathroom splashing water onto his face. As he was really exhausted from tonight

"Phew, what a relief" he said, to himself "At least we can all finally get some rest now"

He then heard something tearing from outside, he turned his head instantly.

"What was that?" he said. He then wiped his face, and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't see anything that might've torn, all he saw was Fluttershy lying on the couch

'I could've sworn I heard something' thought Dane

"Mmm, peace and quiet" said Fluttershy. She gasped suddenly, and got up off the chair she was resting on

"Too quiet" she said, in fear. She gasped again

Dane and Fluttershy went upstairs

Girls?" called Fluttershy. They opened the door and saw an empty bed. The CMC were gone

"Ugh. Crap baskets" said Dane, to himself 'It's never gonna end with those three, is it?'

The two then rushed outside looking for the fillies

"Girls?" called Fluttershy

"Girls, where are you?" called Dane

Fluttershy looked inside the chicken coop to see if any of the fillies were in there. Her eyes widened in shock

"Elizabeak! She's missing!" she cried

"What, one of the chickens?" asked Dane. Fluttershy nodded

"Girls?" she called, and gasped once again "Oh, no! They must have gone looking for my missing chicken! Which means... they must have gone into..."

"Don't tell me" said Dane

Fluttershy gulped "The Everfree Forest!" she responded, worryingly

Dane then put his hands on his face in annoyance.

"I told you not to tell me" he said

* * *

Fluttershy and Dane headed over to the Everfree Forest, looking for the CMC. Fluttershy was slightly annoyed

"Those girls have really done it this time! They've really bitten off more than they can chew!" she said "Oh, just like me! I never should have offered to watch them"

Fluttershy breathed in deeply

"Calm down Fluttershy" said Dane "I told you before 'If you can handle Opalescence, you can handle the girls'"

"I know, it's just that…I'm beginning to regret this decision" replied Fluttershy

"Hey. Don't be so hard on yourself" assured Dane "Taking care of young fillies isn't easy. Heck, my sister took care of some kids when their parents went out, and they were pretty much like the girls, but they got along just fine"

"I-I didn't know your sister took care of younger ones" said Fluttershy

"Well, you do now" responded Dane "I don't want you feel like a failure Fluttershy. After what I saw you do to keep the chickens from running away, it makes me see that you really care about others, and their safety. If you ask me, you'd be a great mother"

"Wha-…r-really?" asked Fluttershy, in shock

"Of course" answered Dane. This made Fluttershy smile in relief and happiness

"Thank you" thanked Fluttershy

"No problem" replied Dane "Anyway, I'm not sure if you'll agree with me on this…but do you think maybe we should split up and look for the girls?"

"Split up?" said Fluttershy, confused "Why?"

"Because if we split up, we'll have more chance in finding the fillies" explained Dane

"Hmm…well…if you think it'll work…I guess we can split up" said Fluttershy

"Ok, if either of us find them, we'll look for each other…with the girls" assured Dane

"All right" responded Fluttershy.

The two then went separate ways, each looking for the CMC.

"Girls?" called Dane "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, where are you?"

He started to hear rustling noises coming from up ahead. Thinking it was the girls, Dane ran straight ahead

"Girls, is that you?" he called. Dane continued running, but all of a sudden, Cherry Blossom (not realising Dane is running straight ahead) walked in front of Dane. Dane then tripped over Cherry and did a barrel roll on the ground before coming to a complete stop

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" asked Cherry

Dane got up off the ground, in a little bit of pain

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, and saw Cherry in front of him as he got up  
"Cherry? What're you doing here?"

"I'm just on my way to see Zecora" answered Cherry

"Wait. You know her?" asked Dane

"Yeah, she was actually the first pony that I saw when I first moved to Ponyville" answered Cherry "Anyway, what about you? What're _you_ doing here?"

"I'm looking for the CMC. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo" said Dane "They ran off looking for Elizabeak, one of Fluttershy's chickens, when they were supposed to be in bed"

"So…are you and Fluttershy taking care of them for a night" asked Cherry

"Pretty much" answered Dane

"Well...if you want, I can help you look for them" said Cherry

"Really? You don't have to" replied Dane

"It's ok, I can be helpful if I want to" assured Cherry

"Well…ok, thanks" said Dane.

So Dane, along with Cherry now, continued looking for the girls through the Everfree Forest

"Where are those three?" said Dane, to himself

"Girls?" called Cherry

They searched up and down, left and right of the forest, but they still didn't find the fillies.

'Geez, I don't want to be out here all night' thought Dane. He then looked behind a bush and saw something that made his eyes widen

"Whoa" said Dane "Hey Cherry, check this out"

"What? What is it?" asked Cherry. It turns out that Dane and Cherry found a stone statue resembling Dane's friend, Twilight Sparkle. They both walked towards it

"Wow, whoever made this must be a very good sculptor" said Dane, in amusement

"What makes you think this is a sculpture?" asked Cherry

"Well, it's either that or it's been carved to resemble Twilight" answered Dane

"Hmm, I wonde-..." paused Cherry

"Huh? Cherry are you alright?" asked Dane

"Yeah. For some reason I can't feel my hind legs" answered Cherry

"What, you mean your legs have fallen asleep?" asked Dane, curiously

"No, not like that. I just…can't feel them at all" said Cherry

"Hmm" said Dane, he turned around, and what he saw made him gasp loudly, his eyes to widen, and his pupils to shrink

"What? What's wrong?" asked Cherry

"Y-y-you-you're-t-t-t-turn-turning-t-t-to-s-st-st-stone" stuttered Dane, in fear

"What!?" screamed Cherry, she looked behind her, and her entire body was being turned to stone

"Ahhh" panicked Cherry. She tried to move, but her legs and body have been turned to stone. All she could do was try to shake to move

"No, this can't be happening!" she cried. As the petrifying stone was moving to the back of her head.

"Cherry!" cried Dane, in fear. Now Cherry's mane and the back of her head had been turned to stone as well.

"Dane! Help! Plea-" Cherry couldn't finish as her mouth had been turned to stone, her eyes turned to Dane as he was shaking in fear. And finally her eyes were engulfed in the stone. The stone Cherry was still shaking trying to move, but suddenly went still. Cherry had been completely turned to stone

Dane realized that the statue of Twilight wasn't a sculpture or a carving, it was really Twilight who had been petrified. He took a step back, fearing for his life and ran away in terror

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. His scream echoed across the Forest.

"*gasp* Dane!" cried Fluttershy. She ran to where the echos of the scream were coming from. She came to a complete stop and saw Dane running towards her with a completely freaked out look on his face. Dane was making panicked cries as he was running

"Dane, are you alri-" Fluttershy stopped when Dane ran past her, still making fearful cries. She turned her head to Dane, who was still running away

"TALK LATER! RUN NOW!" screamed Dane, as he ran into the distance

'What's with him?' thought Fluttershy.

She turned her head back, and went the direction Dane was running from, wanting to see what he screamed about. Fluttershy was starting to get a little worried

"Oh! Get a hold of yourself, Fluttershy" she said to herself "Just put one hoof in front of the other"

She then heard a twig snap, which made her jump

"Ahh! What was that?" she asked herself. She ran in fear, and bumped into something. She regained her sight from the bump and saw the stone statues of Twilight and Cherry. Fluttershy screamed at the sight

"Twilight? Cherry? I-Is that you?" she said, shaking a little bit "Oh, thank goodness you're here. I need your help. The girls are out here somewhere, and I'm afraid that they're-" Fluttershy paused for a moment

"*gasp* Oh! What's happened to you two?" she asked, but then realized what had happened and screamed. Her scream caused the petrified Twilight to fall over. Luckily it didn't break.

"Oh, no! If you've been turned to stone, it must mean-" paused Fluttershy, once again "Oh no, the girls! Don't move. I'll be back for you two. Girls!"

Fluttershy called for the girls and ran away to find them. As she was searching for the girls, she found Dane lying down on the ground, gripping onto his legs, trembling in fear. She approached him

"Are…are you alright Dane?" asked Fluttershy

He shook his head "N-n-no, I'm not alright!" he trembled "I-I just saw Cherry get turned to stone! How could be alright after witnessing that?"

"Calm down" comforted Dane "They're both alright. I know what turned them to stone"

"You do?" asked Dane

"I'll explain on the way. We need to find the girls…fast!" explained Fluttershy

"OK, let's go" said Dane. He got up, and they both continued searching for the CMC

Eventually, they both heard the fillies arguing with each other in a distance

"Oh, thank god" sighed Dane, in relief "We finally found them"

"At least their safe" said Fluttershy.

They both ran towards the arguing, relieved that the fillies aren't hurt

"Girls?" they both cried. Sweetie Belle's ears perked up

"Fluttershy? Dane?" she said. Dane and Fluttershy finally found the CMC.

"Girls! Thank goodness we found you!" said Fluttershy, in relief

"Fluttershy, what-" Applebloom was interrupted

"Girls, we have to leave the forest at once!" explained Fluttershy

"But... we haven't found the chicken yet!" said Sweetie Belle

"There's no time for that" replied Dane

"There's a cockatrice on the loose!" said Fluttershy

"A cocka-what now?" asked Applebloom

"A cockatrice! It's a frightening creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. Now, come on!" ordered Fluttershy. They proceeded to try and get out of the forest.

"The head of a chicken and the body of a snake? That doesn't sound scary, that sounds silly!" said Scootaloo

"Why, if I ever saw one of them cockathingies face-to-face, I'd laugh at how silly it was" proclaimed Applebloom

"No! Never look one in the eye!" said Fluttershy

Then, a bush rustled right next to the group, and a chicken cluck was heard as well

"If you look a cockatrice in the eye-" Fluttershy tried to explain, but was interrupted

"The chicken!" cried Applebloom. The CMC then ran to the bush up ahead.

"Wait!" called Dane

"Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick!" the CMC called

Suddenly, the chicken that they were supposedly trying to find, emerged from the bushes

"There he is!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle. Then, another chicken popped it's head up from the bushes

"_Two_ chickens?" said Scootaloo, confused

"I thought only one escaped!" said Applebloom

"Grab them both!" ordered Sweetie Belle, and all three fillies chased after the chickens.

"Nngh, can't those three just listen to us?" grumbled Dane.

He and Fluttershy gave chase to the CMC, who were busy chasing the chickens. The bush kept rustling where the other chicken was, whereas Elizabeak was running away from the fillies.

Then, suddenly, the chicken jumped out of the bush and roared. It was actually the cockatrice. It was like Fluttershy said it was, it had the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. Dane stopped suddenly.

He then ran over to the nearest tree and proceeded to climb it, fearing of being petrified

"Crap crap crap crap!" he cried. He then grabbed onto a branch, hanging onto it with his back to the ground, not wanting to let go.

"Come on Dane, you don't need to be that scared" called Fluttershy

"Fluttershy. Nothing can get me down from this tree" replied Dane. Unfortunately, the branch he was grabbing onto was beginning to break off

"Uh…nothing except that" he added. The CMC suddenly screamed in freight (loudly) which made Dane let go of the branch and cover his ears, causing him to fall to the ground.

"And…that" he said. He then got up off the ground, wondering what the fillies were screaming about. He saw that they were screaming because of them seeing the petrified Twilight in front of them.

Then, they all heard a thump, and all saw that Elizabeak had now also been petrified by the cockatrice. The CMC gasped at the sight.

"See?" said Fluttershy, pointing out how dangerous the cockatrice is "Now we have to—"

The CMC screamed in freight, interrupting Fluttershy yet again. They continued screaming from Elizabeak being petrified

"Girls, please" said Fluttershy, but the girls kept screaming. Dane was starting to get annoyed at how the CMC ignored them the entire day

"Girls-" Fluttershy couldn't finish pleading for the fillies, but they continued screaming "now listen to me, girls, I— please!"

The CMC continued screaming, ignoring Fluttershy's pleas for them to listen. Dane just couldn't take the CMC ignoring them anymore.

"Oh will you just LISTEN TO HER FOR ONCE!" he shouted. His shout finally cause the fillies to stop screaming. They were a little startled at his outburst

"Seriously. She's trying to save your lives here, but all you're doing is standing there, screaming your heads off, ignoring Fluttershy when she's trying to help you in a serious time" explained Dane, who is still annoyed "In fact, you've barely listened to either of us all day!"

"There's no need to shout about it" said Sweetie Belle

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" shouted Dane. The fillies stared in fear at him shouting. He looked at their expressions

"All right, I am!" said Dane, angrily. The branch he grabbed onto before broke off the tree

"I'M SHOUTING I'M SHOUTING I'M SHOUT-" the branch conked Dane on the head as he was shouting. The hit on the head was hard enough for him to fall onto his knees and flop face first into the ground, knocking him out cold.

Fluttershy was a little bit frightened at Dane's rant. But she snapped out of it thankfully so she could protect the fillies

"Uh…maybe it's best if you get behind me. Now" ordered Fluttershy. The fillies finally complied, and ran behind Fluttershy. She then rubbed her eyes. Fluttershy was going to attempt 'The Stare' on the cockatrice, even if means being petrified herself.

"You! Just who do you think you are, going around turning others into stone?" she asked, in a strict tone. The cockatrice gave a dismayed squawk, even when it was beginning to turn Fluttershy to stone.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" scolded Fluttershy. Making the cockatrice feel intimidated "I have a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to, young man."

The cockatrice started to grow frightened when Fluttershy was starting to use 'The Stare' on the creature.

"Now you go over there, and turn Elizabeak and my friend Twilight back to normal, and don't ever let me catch you doing this again. Do you understand me?" scolded Fluttershy. The cockatrice was so intimidated by Fluttershy, that it actually complied in turning Twilight, Cherry and Elizabeak back to normal.

Fluttershy turned around to the CMC. Who were less scared than earlier

"Are you girls all right? I was so worried!" said Fluttershy

"Yeah, fine!" replied Scootaloo

"Thanks to that stare of yours" added Sweetie Belle

"You're like the queen of stares" said Scootaloo "You're the-"

"Stare Master!" cheered all three fillies. Fluttershy smiled at the title she was given by the CMC

"We're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest" apologised Sweetie Belle "I'd say sorry to Dane right now as well, but he's uh…unconscious"

"Yeah. We'll listen to you from now on" said Applebloom

"We promise" added Scootaloo

"Oh, you do, do you?" asked Fluttershy "Well, you better, or I'll give you... the Stare!" she gave them a playful stare, with only one of her eyes staring at them. The fillies giggled.

"What…what happened?" asked Twilight, who appeared behind the fillies. Elizabeak and Cherry walked up to them as well

"Yeah, what did ha-" Cherry stopped when he saw Dane lying unconscious on the ground "Wait, why is Dane lying on the ground?"

"It's a long story" responded Fluttershy

* * *

For a really long time, all Dane could see after getting hit on the head was black. That was until he gently opened his eyes and saw that it was morning, and he was back in Fluttershy's cottage lying on the couch. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head

"Ugh, how did I end up back here?" said Dane, to himself.

He then got up off the chair, looked out the window and saw Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo playing around with each other, and Fluttershy and Twilight sitting at an outside table, facing each other having some tea. Twilight was busy writing a letter to Princess Celestia using her magic.  
Dane was happy and relieved that Twilight wasn't a stone statue anymore, and realized that Cherry Blossom wasn't a stone statue either.

He then opened the front door, and went outside to Fluttershy and Twilight, while still rubbing the back of his head. Twilight noticed Dane walking up to the two ponies

"Oh, good morning Dane" greeted Twilight

"M-morning" replied Dane, who was a little bit in pain. He sat next to Twilight

"Hey Fluttershy, what exactly happened between when I was going 'I'm shouting I'm shouting' and here?" asked Dane "Because, I can't remember anything"

"A branch fell on your head and knocked you out for the rest of the night" answered Fluttershy "After I got the cockatrice to return Twilight, Cherry and Elizabeak back to normal, we carried you back over here"

"Oh. Well that does explain the pain on my head" said Dane, while rubbing the back of his head

"Anyway, this is gonna make quite a letter to the princess" said Twilight "I was wrong about you. You certainly do know how to handle those girls"

"Uh, we'd have to disagree with you on that Twilight" said Dane

"Hmm? How so?" asked Twilight

"I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong" explained Fluttershy "I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I could chew:

"Yeah. You, me and Rarity as well" said Dane.

"Speaking of which, good morning, Rarity" called Twilight. Dane and Fluttershy turned to see that Rarity was trotting towards the three

"Did you finish all those capes?" asked Fluttershy

Rarity sighed in relief "_Just _delivered them" she answered "I have to admit, if you two hadn't come along, I might not have. Thanks again"

"That's Ok, Rarity" said Dane

"Won't you stay for some tea?" asked Fluttershy

"I really must get back to the shop and clean up" answered Rarity. She then called to the CMC "Girls! Get your things. Time to go. Girls!"

The fillies were still talking to each other, while chasing each other around and around

Rarity kept calling for the girls "Girls! Time to— Girls! Your things! Girls! It's time to— Girls!" she called

"Allow me" said Fluttershy. She cleared her throat "Girls?"

The CMC, after hearing Fluttershy call for them, dashed towards her.

"Yes, Fluttershy" said Applebloom

"You called?" asked Scootaloo

"Go and get your things" answered Fluttershy "Rarity is here to see you home"

"Of course, Fluttershy, right away!" responded Sweetie Belle

Rarity stuttered for a little bit, wondering how that was able to happen

"How did you... how did you do that?" she asked

"I guess I'm just as good with kids as I am with animals" answered Fluttershy. The CMC then ran out of Fluttershy's cottage with all their supplies that they brought with them

"Thank you, Fluttershy!" called the CMC, as they were heading off "Bye! Thank you, Stare Master!"

"Stare Master?" wondered Dane

"It was a title that the girls gave me when I saved them from the cockatrice" explained Fluttershy

"OK, sounds pretty cool" replied Dane

"Ah, uh, speaking of which" stuttered Rarity "I could use your help with Opal"

'Again?' thought Dane

"Of course" answered Fluttershy "How about later today?"

All of a sudden, a cat yowl was heard. It turns out Opalescence was clinging onto Rarity as if she were some kind of pillow

"How about now?" asked Rarity. She strained a little bit from Opalescence clinging onto her. Opalescence yowled once more, not wanting to let go. Twilight and Fluttershy giggled while Dane smiled and shook his head

Dane then turned to the person viewing the stor-…wait what?

"*sigh* Ok, I have to admit, taking care of those three was one the toughest challenges I've come up against so far" he said "But, I have to say it was great spending time with them. In fact, I liked seeing all the animals here. Just as long as I don't have to put with dogs, I'll be fi-"

A piece of paper was blown onto Dane's face. He grabbed it off his face

"What's this?" he wondered.

He looked at the top of it and it said

"Chapter 10: A Dog, Pony and Human Show?" said Dane, to himself. He read the page and saw that he would have to put up with creatures called 'Diamond Dogs' next chapter

"Oh, Come on!" he whined

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**As you can see, I've decided to make Dane a character who breaks the 4th wall at some points (kind of like Deadpool) so I hope your OK with the changes.**

**Anyway, I'd like to give a shoutout to "**Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass" **who is also working on a Human in Equestria fanfiction. He was also nice enough to do a sketch of Dane for me (with my permission) so check him out and his stories. You will not be disappointed**

**And as always, if you are not a fan of MLP: FIM and/or Human in Equestria stories, please don't leave a hurtful review of I will see you as an "UNGRATEFUL TROLL" and remember 'say it with me' "BRONIES RULE!"**


	11. Dane's Hot Minute

Dane's Hot Minute

*A shot of Ponyville is shown, and then Dane pops up from the bottom of the screen*

Dane: Hi, I'm Dane Young. And this…is my hot minute

*shows "Hot Minute with Dane Young" with a ticking sound in the background, and then a lightning sound effect*

* * *

**Catch Phrase**

Dane: Well, I don't really have a catch phrase at the moment. But, I feel like in the future chapters I could often say something like "Time to see if all that 'blank' pays off"

* * *

**What's your biggest fear?**

Dane: Oh…I am really, really scared of dogs. Whether it'd be the big German Shepard or the itty bitty Chihuahua, I'm pretty much a chicken if one came close to me

* * *

**How long have you worn Glasses?**

Dane: I've been wearing glasses since I was 7. It took me a while to get use to them, but now I like them

* * *

**Favourite Colour**

Dane: *pulls up a part of his red shirt* I gotta go with Red, baby

* * *

**Who's your favourite friend?**

Dane: Out of my female friends…I can't answer that. But, out of my male friends…I gotta go with Spike

* * *

**Favourite Hobby**

Dane: Most of the time I like to sing to myself, and do impressions. *pulls out a container full of lozenges* In fact I found a container of these one day, and every time I put one in my mouth *puts one lozenge in his mouth* [voice of Twilight] my voice seems to change depending on which one I grab

* * *

**If you had one superpower, what would it be?**

Dane: Uh…oh boy that's a tough one. Um, I would go with the ability to fly. Because that way if I wanted to go somewhere for a holiday, I could fly over there instead of catching a plane or driving there

* * *

**Favourite Subject**

Dane: That would have to be a tie between Drama and Music. What can I say, I love those subjects

* * *

**Describe yourself in one word**

Dane: …..Sensitive?

* * *

**I want to be…**

Dane: Are you asking that because you haven't seen Chapter 7? Because my answer is in that chapter

* * *

**How would you describe your friendship with Spike?**

Dane: Well um, there can be many ways I can describe my friendship with Spike, but the best way I can think of would be that Spike and I can probably be considered brothers

* * *

**Tips on how to 'Break the Fourth Wall'**

Dane: *looks left and right, and then slowly moves forward to the camera* How much are you willing to pay for me to tell you?

* * *

**How would you compare your world to Equestria**

Dane: To be honest, I think my world is crappier than I thought it was since I've been here. I mean, I have more friends here in Equestria and there's more good than evil in this world, and that's something I'm really happy about

END OF MINUTE

* * *

**Hi everyone. I would like to once again apologise for the next chapter taking so long to be published. But, don't worry I'm busy working on Chapter 10 right now so I hope you're patient enough to wait a bit longer. Anyway, I honestly thought I wasn't going to be able to continue with this because of the amount of schoolwork I'm getting now, but thanks to you guys I've been able to continue with this...and I'm grateful to you**

**Well, stay tuned for Chapter 10: A Dog, Pony and Human Show. And remember...say it with me "BRONIES RULE!"**


End file.
